El consejo de una amiga
by eltioRob95
Summary: (Se trata de después del episodio final de temporada "Starcrushed") Marco díaz no fue el único sorprendido de lo que pasó en esa fiesta, Jackie lynn thomas se quedó estupefacta al presenciar la confesión de Star butterfly hacia marco, su actual pareja,el verla irse llorando la hizo sentir muy terrible, por lo que decide salir de Echo creek a buscar consejo de una vieja amiga.
1. Una amiga

El consejo de una amiga

Ella no podía creerlo, ella, jackie Lynn thomas jamás se había sentido tan humillada, tan perpleja, y más que nada sorprendida, en plena fiesta, frente a casi a todos los presentes, los cuales la mayoría eran de la escuela, la princesa extranjera de la dimensión de Mewni, Star butterfly le confesó a Marco díaz, su pareja, que ella estaba enamorada de él, y luego se fué, desapareció así sin más.

Jakie pudo ver la expresión de su "amigo" como ella llamaba, por lo visto, ella no era la única sorprendida, Marco también lo estaba, pero eso no lo detuvo de ir tras su amiga, la princesa extranjera.

Ella por un lado, estaba aliviada de que Brittney Wong no estaba en la fiesta, ya que ella no le agradaba Star,la odiaba y como su novio Marco era amigo de ella, por ende lo odia también, aunque en realidad siempre le desagradó Marco desde antes que la princesa de Mewni conociera la tierra, el punto es que brittney siempre le gusta fastidiar a la personas que quedan en ridículo, y ella no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie ahora, menos a esa chica.

-Emm jackie, tierra llamando a jackie ¡JACKIE!-

Una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos era su amiga con quien suele pasar tiempo,una chica de tez bronceada, cabello azul oscuro, ojos de color marrón, tenía puesta una camisa verde oliva acompañada de una chaqueta azul, botas marrones y su característica gorra verde oliva, se trataba de Janna Ordonia.

Ella suele acosar a Marco díaz, a pesar de que es su novio, aún lo hacía, pero nunca iba más allá de eso, ella la conocía muy bien, asi que no le molestaba para nada esa extraña rutina.

-Jackie ¿estás bien?- preguntó Janna

-emm si Janna- respondió aun conmocionada, por lo que ocurrió hace unos segundos.

-estoy bien-

-Vaya sorpresa ¿eh?- dijo Janna algo incómoda.

-Yo no puedo creerlo ¿cómo no me dí cuenta antes?- respondía Jackie, Janna prestaba atención a lo que decía la actual novia de Marco.

-Hace unos días, Marco me había contado que Star estaba actuando de forma extraña y era por eso, estaba enamorándose de Marco-

Después de eso, Marco díaz se bajó por las escaleras, con la mirada baja, estaba triste.

-Chicos- dijo el muchacho, todos los invitados le prestaron atención.

-Star se ha ido, se fué de la tierra-

Todos los invitados habían murmurado entre ellos, algunos no podían creer lo que escucharon, Star butterfly la princesa mágica interdimensional y popular chica de la academia Echo creek se marchó para siempre.

Jackie veía murmurar a Pony head, Starfan13 y Kelly entre ellas, debía ser alguna especie de situación mágica, tal vez su archienemigo Ludo finalmente hizo algo de proporciones colosales que amenazan Mewni y por eso se tuvo que marchar, si fuera así, sería sorprendente por que ese pequeño líder de los monstruos en realidad no parecía representar una verdadera amenaza, según su punto de vista y según lo que oía de él.

-Me tengo que marchar, no puedo soportar esto-

-¿jackie a dónde vas?- escuchó a Marco decir.

Jackie no le respondió, ni se volteó a verlo, sólo siguió marchando lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta e irse a su casa, al menos ese era su plan.

Salió de la casa de los díaz, Marco logra alcanzarla y la toma del brazo, la mayoría de todos los invitados se asomaron a las ventanas para ver qué iba con la pareja, si iban terminar o sólo discutar.

-Lo siento marco, me tengo que ir, yo… no sé cómo sobrellevar-

-Jackie créeme que yo también estoy confundido con lo que acaba de pasar, fue todo muy rápido para mi- dijo Marco.

Jackie frunció el ceño.

-¿¡CONFUNDIDO!? ¿¡CONFUNDIDO!?- gritó sorprendiendo al chico de ascendencia latina.

\- ¡ELLA ACABA DE DECIRTE QUE ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI! ¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR CONFUNDIDO?

¡TE LO DIJO BIEN CLARO! ¡LA HICISTE SUFRIR, YO LA HICE SUFRIR! ¡Y YO NO QUERÍA! ¡NO NOS DIMOS CUENTA!¡ELLA AHORA ME ODIA! ¿NO?-

-¡NO JACKIE!, Star no te odia, ella no es así, sólo sé que algo habrá pasado que la hizo marcharse devuelta a Mewni- dijo Marco

-te juro que… que yo solucionaré esto, iré tras de Star y…y lo charlaremos-

Marco estaba sorprendido y algo asustado, nunca había visto a Jackie enojada ,mucho menos gritando ,ella siempre fue una chica de presonalidad muy tranquila y relajada, no había duda, ella realmente se sentía mal por Star. inconcientemente la hizo sufrir, arruinó su vida, a Jackie le agradaba mucho Star, por su personalidad alegre, optimista, y raras veces hiperactiva.

Para Jackie esta situación realmente la estaba afectando, ¿Por qué? ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué tuvo que ser ella? ¿Por qué no fue ningún otro enemigo de la princesa mágica? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella jackie Lynn thomas la que le borró la alegría a Star butterfly? Ella se sentía como la villana, realmente se sentía muy sucia por dentro, como si hubiera cometido un crimen repudiable, miró a Marco con enojo.

-¿charlar? ¿Qué hay que charlar?- preguntó con desprecio.

-Yo…

-¿vas a darle la ilusión de que todo será como antes?

-Yo…

-¿vas a romperle el corazón?

-yo…

-¿vas a ayudarla en lo que sea que esté pasando en Mewni, para luego decirle que no la amas?-

-yo…

-¿Cómo sabes si soy la que te corresponde y no ella?-

-¿Estás diciendo que te arrepientes de ser mi novia, Jackie?- preguntó marco con angustia.

-Yo… no lo sé-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-¿vas a terminar conmigo?- Marco se atrevió a preguntar, algo que el pensó nunca en su vida preguntaría jamás.

-quiero estar sola, Marco, sólo eso- dijo Jackie

-necesito aclarar mis pensamientos, luego hablamos ¿si?-

Marco sólo vió como Jackie Lynn thomas desaparecía en la distancia, el chico de ascendiencia latina se dio la vuelta, y vió que todos los invitados observaron todo por la ventana, incluso sus padres andaban de mirones.

-¿¡y Ustedes que ven!?- gritó marco.

-¡Largo! La fiesta se acabó!-

Jackie luego de caminar tantas cuadras, finalmente llega a su casa, sus padres la saludan, pero ella no respondió el saludo, ellos intuyeron que algo no andaba bien, así que mejor decidieron dejarla tranquila, por ahora, jackie subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación y hundió su rostro en la almohada.

Ella deseaba poder quedarse así por siempre, pero desgraciadamente para ella, eso no es posible, sólo se quedó así por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente ella se dio vuelta y dirigió su mirada al techo. Estaba pensativa, quería pedir el consejo de alguien, desahogar sus pensamientos en alguien, ¿pero con quien? Janna no podía ser, era obvio que no era muy buena para los consejos y se pondría de parte de Star, esa princesa se quedó hasta con su mejor amiga, mucho menos Marco, él simplemente tampoco sabría que decir, por ser parte del desagradable y nada bienvenido triángulo amoroso que se acaba de formar, y la última opción, la más terrible opción de todas, Brittney wong, pero jackie sabía bien lo falsa que era, así que ni estando loca iba a contarle la confesión de Star a Marco, seguro le diría que se quede con Marco, y que Star sufra todo lo que quiera, pero Jackie no era de esa clase despreciable de persona, ella no le gustaba la idea de que alguien sea miserable por su culpa, y menos tratándose de alguien como Star butterfly, eso no la hacía sentir mejor para nada.

-No estás ayudando cerebro- decía Jackie para sí misma.

luego una idea le vino de golpe a sus pensamientos, se había olvidado de una persona que era su amiga de infancia, a quién siempre visitaba en las vacaciones de verano, una que no era de Echo creek, sino de otra ciudad que se encontraba sólo a unos cinco kilómetros.

-¿cómo no pensé en ella?- rápidamente tomó su celular pantalla táctil y le mandó un mensaje de texto.

"Hola soy yo Jackie, me pasó algo terrible, y me siento muy mal por ello, necesito un consejo tuyo, tú sabes de estos temas, puedo ir a visitarte?"

Luego de eso, Jackie Lynn thomas se recostó en su cama, preparándose para descansar, abrió grande los ojos cuando sintió el vibrar de su celular táctil, se sorprendió que haya respondido tan rápido, eran como las diez de la noche, pensó que tal vez podría estar durmiendo, luego pensó lo ridículo que sería eso, ninguna chica de su edad se dormiría tan temprano, ella miró el mensaje.

"hola Jackie, si puedes venir a visitarme, será genial volverte a ver"

Jackie no evitó sonreir, por el mensaje sincero de su amigo, al menos eso, la distrajo de todos los problemas que le surgieron y pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana, siguiente Jackie Lynn thomas se despertó temprano, como de costumbre, luego de desayunar,salió afuera, se puso su casco y sus hombreras, también se acomodó las rodilleras, tomó su bicicleta , no sin antes despedirse de sus padres y decirles que visitaría a una amiga de otra ciudad, ellos sabían bien de quien se trataba, así que la dejaron ir sin problemas.

Antes de arrancar en dirección hacia allá, observó su celular, veía que tenía cientos de mensajes y llamadas perdidas todas de Marco díaz, ella no respondió ninguno, así que se montó a su bicicleta, y fue directo hacia la ciudad vecina de Echo creek.

Jackie estaba disfrutando del aire fresco y el paseo mientras iba en su bicicleta, veía los hermosos campos en las afueras, de girasoles en su mayoría, finalmente ella pudo divisar un letrero

"Bienvenidos a Peach creek"

Ella cruzó por los majestuosos bosques, la lluvia de hojas que veía era hermosa, jamás había visto semejante belleza de la naturaleza en ningún lugar, el viento frágil daba en su rostro con las hojas cayendo sin tocarla, no había escena natural mejor que esa, luego pasó por un pueblo cercano, se detuvo ahí un momento, entró a la tienda a comprar un refresco, cuando jackie salió bebiendo la lata, pudo ver a tres chicos sentados en las orillas de la calle del pueblo, uno era chaparro llevaba una remera amarilla, uno era alto delgado, de remera roja, con un gorro negro, el otro era un incluso más alto que el anterior, llevaba una chaqueta verde, remera con rayas rojas, tenía la piel de color amarilla, ella los reconoció al instante.

-los Eds- sonrió Jackie, ella se fué corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿qué hay chicos? cuanto tiempo sin verlos- saludó ella.

Los tres muchachos llamados Eds se asombraron al verla, Jackie sabía que los Eds eran los odiados y rechazados de Peach creek, normalmente cuando ella llegaba, siempre los encontraba metiéndose en problemas, a veces cuando llegaba a Peach creek, los veía volando y gritando hacia algún lado.

-¿jackie?- dijo Doble d

-¿enserio eres tú?- preguntó Eddy.

-¿jackie? ¿Quién es jackie?- dijo Ed

-Ed idiota- le reprendió Eddy

-Jackie, la chica de Echo creek es la mejor amiga de Nazz y suele venir de visita al vecindario-

-Ohhh. Con que esa jackie, pan tostado- fue lo todo el chico de piel amarilla pudo decir, Eddy y doble d se le quedaron observando, Jackie sabía que Ed no era más listo de los tres, luego la conversación continuó

-No puedo creerlo, Jackie, te ves diferente, hace mucho que no venías ¿que pasó?- le preguntó Doble d

-Eso es por que Nazz era la que venía todos los días a Echo creek para verme -se explicó Jackie

-Vaya Jackie realmente te ves cambiada- decía Eddy en tono seductor, Jackie notó enseguida el coqueteo del bajito, era típico de Eddy cuando veía chicas altas y hermosas como lo era ella.

-Tengo novio Eddy - Jackie respondió seria.

-Oh- dijo Eddy con un tono de decepción.

-Emm chicos ¿pueden llevarme a donde está Nazz?- les preguntó Jackie, Los Eds asintieron en respuesta.

Los tres Eds acompañaron a Jackie en dirección al vecindario, no tardaron mucho en entablar una conversación mientras iban caminando por los suburbios, le contaron todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años en los que ella no venía, le contaron que los Eds ya no eran más odiados y rechazados por los chicos del vecindario, que eso cambió cuando salieron huyendo del vecindario para visitar al hermano mayor de Eddy, pero resultó ser que maltrataba a Eddy para su propia diversión y le dieron una paliza, así es como Eddy terminó de contar la historia con orgullo, haciendo una pose de superhéroe.

-Vaya chicos, me alegra mucho que ustedes finalmente hayan conseguido ser queridos por el barrio- decía la chica de mechón azul.

-¿o sea que ya no hacen estafas?-

-no, ya no- respondía Eddy indiferente.

-Kevin ahora nos invita los caramelos que tiene en su cochera cada vez que queramos, eso y ver el programa de "camiones monstruo" en su casa-

-bien, ya llegamos- decía Doble d señalando con el dedo la casa de Nazz, jackie se acercó y tocó el timbre, Nazz abrió la puerta, jackie vio que su amiga Nazz no había cambiado mucho, aún tenía su vestimenta caraterística de siempre, remera blanca sin mangas, encima de su camisa negra, eso sí,su destacable cabello rubio estaba estaba algo crecido.

\- Nazz van bartonshmeer- dijo la chica de mechón azul con simpatía

-Jackie Lynn thomas- la chica rubia respondió con un sonrisa

De repente, ambas se abrazaron con mucho cariño, Nazz hizo un pequeño grito de emoción, claro eran amigas cuya distancia las separaba, Los Eds contemplaban la escena con una cálida sonrisa, Jackie sin duda era una chica de bien, casi como lo era Nazz, esas dos casi podrían parecer parientes.

-¿Que hay Nazz?- saludó Eddy

-nos encontramos con jackie cerca de la dulcería, y pensamos que sería muy considerado acompañarla hacia tu casa- dijo Doble d

-Gracias, Eddy ,Doble d y Ed, son los mejores jaja- respondió Nazz con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

-ahora yo me encargaré de Jackie, adiós-

-¡Nos vemos en la maratón de esta noche Nazz!- dijo Eddy, mientras se alejaba junto con Doble d y Ed.

-¿Maratón?-

\- Kevin invitó a todo el barrio a ver una maratón de películas- respondió Nazz sin rodeos.

-Oh,supongo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí, Nazz- dijo Jackie en tono serio.

-Esa chica de otra dimensión, Star le confesó a tu novio Marco que estaba enamorada de él, por eso viniste para que tu amiga supercool Nazz te dé consejos-

-Eh..eh ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Jackie sorprendida.

-Redes sociales, soy amiga de otros estudiantes la academia Echo creek ¿lo olvidas?- respondió la rubia enseñándole su celular pantalla táctil.

-Oh, es cierto-

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este fic, Jackie Lynn thomas también se quedó sin palabras cuando ella presenció la confesión de Star butterfly a Marco díaz, su actual pareja, ella finalmente entendió el por qué Star actuaba rara los últimos dias, el verla irse llorando a Mewni, la afectó bastante que se sintió muy culpable de que el corazón de Star se llenara de tristeza, Jackie es una chica de bien, ella no le gusta hacer sufrir a nadie, por eso fué a pedirle consejos a Nazz, para saber qué hacer, si terminar con Marco por un tiempo o seguir con él, ayudarlo a ir a Mewni en busca de Star y tratar de ver cómo resolver el complicado asunto.**

 **el segundo capitulo vendrá cuando salga la tercera temporada de Star vs the forces of evil, el personaje de Nazz y los Eds pertenecen a la serie clásica de Cartoon network, Ed Edd y Eddy. Por las similitudes con el nombre de las ciudades de las dos series (Echo creek, Peach creek) no pude resistir hacer un fic crossover, mi primer fic crossover, Les ha hablado "EltioRob95" hasta la próxima.**


	2. Jackie en Peach creek

**Jackie en Peach creek.**

Jackie Lynn thomas había decidido salir de Eco creek , no sólo para saber cómo debería hacer para afrontar este tipo de situación de triángulo amoroso que a ella nunca le había sucedido, sino también para volver a ver a su primera y mejor más grande amistad de todas en tanto tiempo.

hasta ahora su llegada a Peach creek la ciudad vecina fue tan buena como esperaba que fuera, pudo ver a uno de los conocidos vecinos de Nazz con los que solía juntarse, Los Eds, charló con ellos y se dio cuenta de que las cosas en el vecindario habían cambiado de manera abismal.

Los Eds ahora eran amigos de Nazz y los demás vecinos luego de que salieran de los suburbios hacia tierras desconocidas hasta llegar al mar, ya no eran los indeseados del barrio, ella estaba sorprendida de todos pudieran salieran de allí sin temor al regaño o castigo de sus padres, quizás así haya sido a su regreso.

Otra duda que se planteaba en Jackie Lynn thomas era qué paso con las hermanas Kanker, el temible e infame trío de chicas bravuconas, que por cierto odiaban a Jackie a muerte junto con Nazz y sólo por ser las que más miradas robaban. Jackie ya había tenido algunos encuentros con esas lunáticas, y no eran encuentros agradables.

La razón por la que Jackie es muy querida, muy conocida en Peach creek, a parte de su tranquila y agradable forma de ser que es ella, es por que era la única chica que pudo hacerle frente a las Kankers y vencerlas en su juego, de ahí salió el profundo odio que le tienen.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre el paradero de ellas a los Eds, pero luego supuso que lo mejor sería preguntárselo a Nazz, ya que el trío de Eds siempre gritan, tiemblan, o incluso quedan mudos, con miradas incómodas y cabizbajos con sólo oir el apellido "Kanker".

Entró a la casa de Nazz, quien la recibió de la forma más cálida y agradable posible, ella sabía que si alguien sabía de buenos consejos era su amiga de la infancia, la popular rubia de Peach creek. Nazz van bartoonshmeer.

Ambas tomaron asiento en la cocina , Jackie aún recuerda ese lejano día en que se conocieron, cuando no eran más que tiernas e inocentes niñas.

(FLASHBACK.)

 _La madre de Nazz saludó felizmente a la mamá de Jackie._

 _-Hola, Jaquela, Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-_

 _-es verdad, el tiempo pasa muy lento cuando estás casada-_

 _Ambas mujeres no pararon de reír, fue la mejor reunión que han tenido luego un largo periodo sin verse las caras desde su graduación._

 _Ambas madres agachaban la mirada para ver a sus respectivas hijas. ambas pequeñas escondidas tímidamente detrás de la piernas de su madres, ellas sonrieron y las miraron con compresión._

 _-Jackie, ella es Nazz-_

 _Jackie se asomó a ver a la otra niña, y luego volvió a ocultar su rostro en señal de timidez._

 _-¿Esa es tu pequeña Jackie? ¡Es un encanto de niña!- dijo la mamá de Nazz maravillada con Jackie._

 _-Anda Jackie, ve y habla con Nazz- pidió su madre quien la miraba con cariño_

 _-no seas tímida ¡adelante!-_

 _Jackie volvió a asomarse a ver a la otra niña, esta vez pudo verla más de cerca, era una rubiecita con dos pequeñas coletas de pelo, esa pequeña directamente le sonrió y movió su mano derecha en señal de saludo._

 _-Hola- saludó la niña con su pequeña voz de infante a quien su madre la presentó como Nazz._

 _Jackie le respondió con una sincera media sonrisa._

 _-Hola s-soy Jackie-_

 _-Un gusto Jackie, soy Nazz-_

 _Y ese fue el detonante para el comienzo de una sincera genuina y duradera amistad._

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

-¿Jackie? Hooola, tierra llamando a Jackie-

-Eh ¿qué? ¿qué?-

-Estás muy distraída ¿eh?- dijo Nazz pasándole un vaso de jugo de naranja embotellada.

-Vitamina C ¿quieres?-

Jackie observa el vaso, sus pensamientos y recuerdos aún no se habían despejado de su mente.

-Emm claro gracias Nazz-

Jackie lo bebe sin problema, trata de disfrutarlo y tratar de distraerse aunque sean por momentos de su debate interno.

-Nazz ¿No deberíamos hablar de lo que me pasó con… ya sabes- preguntó Jackie con la mirada baja.

-Vamos Jackie, apenas acabas de venir, hace tanto que no nos vemos en persona, tengo mucho que contarte-

-Si, Eddy Doble y Ed ya me contaron lo de la estafa fallida que explotó y el asunto del hermano de Eddy- comentó Jackie sin sorpresa.

-Bueno- respondió Nazz

-Iba a contarte eso y… ¡que Kevin y yo ya somos pareja!-

Jackie Lynn thomas abrió los ojos de sorpresa, el interés y la curiosidad la invadieron.

-¿¡cómo!? ¿enserio? Ya era hora, me sorprende enserio Nazz, por que conociendo a Kevin,

Ese chico parecía estar más enamorado de su bicicleta que de cualquier otra cosa- dijo Jackie Lynn thomas en tono de broma.

Nazz frunció el ceño.

-Sí, no me lo recuerdes-

Ambas chicas no evitaron estallar de risa.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Enserio- decía Jackie secándose la lágrima.

-Tuviste que haberla vendido en secreto para que eso fuera posible-

-Una interesante teoría la tuya thomas- dijo Nazz conteniendo su risa con la mano, después de todo la chica rubia era muy risueña.

-Pero no, no le haría eso a Kevin, sabes que no soy tan cruel, verás todo empezó cuando…-

-Nazz enserio me gustaría escuchar cómo floreció tu noviazgo con kevin, Pero deja que yo primero te cuente lo que pasó conmigo y por qué tuve que venir de lejos-

La rubia sólo resopló en respuesta.

-Peach creek y Echo creek son ciudades vecinas cercanas al igual que Lemon brook, no es como si estuviera a otro lado del continente- dijo Nazz dando un suspiro.

-está bien, pero iremos arriba en mi habitación, donde no nos interrumpa nadie, vamos-

La chica del mechón azul neón y la chica rubia de peach creek subieron por las escaleras y caminaron unos metros, se veía la habitacion de los padres de Nazz, y otras habitaciones que no tenían tanto muebles, estavan casi vacías, desgraciadamente Nazz nunca tuvo un hermanito, por lo que esas habitaciones sólo están para guardarse cosas y muebles viejos que irían al ático.

Jackie estaba un poco triste por eso, en cierto punto la entendía perfectamente, al fin y al cabo ella tampoco pudo llegar a tener un hermano menor, llegaron a la habitación, los segundos se sintieron como largos minutos al tratar de llegar ahí.

-Bien aquí está Jackie Lynn- dijo Nazz mostrándole su habitación.

Jackie observó el lugar con algo de asombro, La habitación de Nazz estaba completamente cambiada, había poster de Love sentence, Zero direction entre otras bandas juveniles, su vieja computadora blanca con teclado y Pc había sido reemplazado por una notebook. ya no parecía una típica habitación con decoraciones de los años noventa.

-Veo que su cabellera no es lo único que cambió ¿tanto tiempo estuve sin venir aquí?- pensó la chica de mechón neón azul para si misma.

Las paredes que antes recordaba que eran verdes ahora eran color Salmón, que por cierto era el color favorito de Nazz y además de que le recordaba a Tom lucitor, el apuesto chico demonio que era exnovio de Star y mejor amigo de Marco, según lo que le había contado él, ella sólo lo había visto una vez en la academia Eco creek cuando andaba en patineta junto con Janna.

-Bien Jackie, cuéntale a la gran Nazz lo que te aqueja -

decía su mejor amiga sentándose en su cama y tocando las sábanas con su mano izquierda, dándole a entender que hiciera lo mismo.

Jackie se sentó en la cama y comenzó a relatar su problema.

-Ya estás enterada de la confesión de Star hacia Marco-

Nazz asintió en respuesta.

-Pero antes de empezar quiero saber , hay algo que no entiendo de ti Nazz-

-¿qué cosa amiga?-

-¿cómo es que no estás ni un poco sorprendida de que exista la magia, princesas y monstruos en otra dimensión? Eso suena casi imposible de imaginar si se lo cuentas a alguien que es escéptico o no esté enterado del tema.-

-Ah eso, bueno querida Jackie, para ser sincera te envidio sanamente, ya que en tu ciudad pasan cosas muy pero muy interesantes, aquí en peach creek todo se volvió aburrido desde que los vecinos, kevin y yo salimos del vecindario a cazar a los Eds para luego regresar todos como buenos amigos, no sé tal vez sea la edad-

-Ah entiendo- decía Jackie Lynn thomas sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que la chica Van bartoonshmeer le decía.

-de hecho, hace mucho los Eds habían vivido una aventura interdimensional, ellos mismos nos lo contaron, pero nadie en el vecindario les creyó-

Jackie abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Enserio pasó eso? ¿cómo?-

-Ellos mencionaron que los persiguió un Robot gigante en el deposito de chatarra, y que luego de eso fueron abducidos por una nave, que salvaron el universo al lado de un samurái, un niño genio científico y unas niñas pequeñas con superpoderes algo así , como dije antes nadie les creyó , excepto yo, yo sí vi al robot cuando los perseguía-

-Y si lo viste, ¿por qué no defendiste el relato de los Eds?- preguntó Jackie con cierto tono de indignación.

Nazz suspiró antes de responder.

-En ese tiempo, yo temía mucho lo que ellos pensarían de mí, de que yo estuviese loca al apoyar a los Eds, sobre todo Kevin, es que la gente siempre dice que soy una chica sin personalidad, y eso me dolía bastante, era como decir que yo era una típica rubia hueca, el único que pudo ver lo contrario fue kevin, y eso está bien, ahora hoy en día no me importa lo que piensen, yo soy como soy y nada más, no necesito aprobación de nadie-

-Pues haces muy bien en eso, Nazz- respondió Jackie.

-Pero Los Eds no eran tan malos, y si tú te llevabas bien con ellos, siempre tenías que haberlos defendido de las burlas , cuando alguien te necesita, siempre debes estar ahí para esa persona, sin excusas ¿o acaso los odiabas también?-

-Claro que no Jackie, yo nunca los odié- Se defendió la rubia.

-Aunque no voy a negar que cada vez que salía herida por culpa de sus estafas, los quería estrangular con mis propias manos, recuerda que tú también te lastimaste la rodilla cuando te vendieron esa patineta mal hecha-

Jackie Lynn resopló en respuesta.

-fue sólo una raspadura, además no tengo ningún rasguño ¿ves? Mi rodilla está como si nada-

Nazz miró la voluptuosa pierna de la chica de Eco creek, en efecto estaba completamente intacta.

-Pero al menos a ti no te quemaron el cabello-

-En eso te voy a dar la derecha, no sé que hubiera hecho si me ocurría eso-

-En fin ¿vas a contarme cómo paso esto de "Starco"?-

Jackie levantó una ceja.

-¿Starco? ¿es enserio Nazz?-

-Ya, sólo cuéntame todo-

Jackie suspiró

-Bien, todo esto empezó en un típico día de escuela en la academia Eco creek….-

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado este segundo cap, sé que dije que esperaría hasta que salga la tercera temporada pero ya salieron adelantos, rumores de que Jackie si estará en la 3ra temporada, así que esa es información suficiente para mí, disfruten que la tercera temporada que ya faltan como tres días.**

 **La historia sobre los Eds que fueron perseguidos por un robot gigante es una referencia a mi fic one shot, Despúes de Super secret crisis war ,Nos leemos amigos. dejen review.**


	3. el relato de Jackie lynn thomas parte 1

**El relato de Jackie Lynn thomas.**

Un día normal como cualquier otro en Echo creek, Academia Echo creek si somos exactos, los alumnos entrando a la escuela, La maestra calavera sentada en un banco devorándose un pollo entero, Brittney wong presumiendo de su cabello y sus cosas superficiales, yo estaba conversando con Chloe una de mis amigas, Janna estaba conversando con Star Butterfly.

Útimamente ella se ha estado juntando mucho con la popular princesa interdimensional de la escuela, Al igual que a ti Nazz, a Janna la conozco desde la infancia, y desde siempre le han interesado las cosas místicas, el tarot, la hechicería, entre otras cosas, aunque nunca conociste a Janna, pensarías que es una chica gótica pero no lo es, no es que me importe si lo fuera.

En cuanto a Marco también lo conozco desde pequeña, él es un chico lindo y agradable, aunque él siempre se ha comportado de manera extraña cada vez que me acercaba a él, siempre me he preguntado la razón, no era enteramente conciente de estaba enamorado de mi todos estos años, cuando terminé de charlar con Chloe escuché a Marco decírse a sí mismo "Hoy es el día" ,aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la clase, así que fui a hablar con él.

Lo saludé y le pregunté a qué refería con eso, sólo por simple curiosidad, como siempre Marco se puso nervioso y sudoroso con todas las letras, al tratar de mediar una conversación conmigo y comenzó a pedirme unas cosas realmente extrañas como que le traiga toallas de papel para sus axilas sudorosas, y que también le sudaba la espalda ¿puedes creerlo?. Aunque fue extraño fui a traerles las toallas, pero me reí en el pasillo un buen rato, creí que el sólo estaba bromeando.

Por desgracia, sonó la campana de la escuela, no tuve más remedio que entrar al salón de clases, no iba a manchar mi ímpetu de llegadas a tiempo, ni siquiera por Marco, en fin, me resigné a esperar a clases y darle la toallas de papel en el almuerzo.

Más tarde la hora del almorzar había llegado, yo estaba sentada con mis amigas, Marco se acercó a mí, y yo le pase las toallas de papel, él realmente estaba sudoroso en el pasillo, él me pasó una nota, lo que decía no era precisamente un poema.

"A marco no le crece vello en el mentón pero sí en la espalda"

Mis pensamientos dijeron ¿qué diablos Marco? Él rápidamente se apartó de mí, y lo más raro de todo es que eso no fue lo más extraño que el hizo, después de eso Marco hizo que Jeff lo golpeara, sí , el pidió eso voluntariamente, es decir ¿quien en su sano juicio quiere que lo golpeen por algo que pasó accidentalmente? es una verdadera locura si me lo preguntas.

Al día siguiente, Marco se acercó a mi de nuevo, con algo fuera de lugar, otra vez, el llevaba una bufanda alrededor del cuello, pero no hacía nada de frío, en mi mente, me preguntaba si estaba perdiendo el sentido común, en fin, le pregunté sobre la bufanda y me respondió que me venía en Squí a la escuela, eso me pareció bueno, ambos somos atletas, así que entiendo tu relación con Kevin en parte, pero él comenzó a decir cosas extrañas una vez más, como que practicaba frente al espejo y que besaba su reflejo, realmente no deseaba saber eso.

Le dije que él me confundía y que sólo quería irme a casa, pensé que sólo buscaba molestarme, esa fue la única vez que pensé mal de él, cosa que normalmente no hago con nadie, ninguna persona, ni aunque se lo merezca.

"yo soy una buena chica, no me merezco esto" fue lo que pensé en ese momento.

Él me detuvo, me confesó la razón por la que actuaba de manera tan extraña estos días, se quitó la bufanda, y me quedé en shock por lo que mis ojos veían, tenía una minicabeza incrustada en su cuello, no evité pensar que sería algún hechizo fallido de su amiga Star, así como aquel brazo monstruo que él tuvo una vez, para mi sorpresa, esa pequeña cabeza empezó a hablar, dijo que Marco no sé baña desde que vió una película sobre Tiburones, bueno eso no es tan malo, para ser honesta, yo tampoco lo hice, yo también estaba muy aterrada por esa película.

Luego de eso Marco me confesó todos sus secretos, algunos muy vergonzosos, como que lo hace sentado en el baño, Okey creo que fue el secreto que más me sorprendió de todos los que me ha había dicho, más que el de que conservó mi dibujo de una sandía que el pensó que era la luna, me quedé en silencio luego de oírlo todo, con los ojos bien abiertos, lo último que Marco me dijo fue si quería saber si yo quería salir con él.

Yo lo observé un momento, el bajo la mirada mientras lo veía, Pobre, habrá pensado que yo lo rechazaría, pero no, me pareció algo profundo y tierno lo que dijo sobre el universo, lo que pensaba de mi dibujo, descartando los vergonzosos secretos que me reveló.

Fué algo muy valiente de su parte, decirme todo lo que el pensaba, no cualquiera hace eso sin temor a quedar en ridículo, el era un chico extraño pero a la vez tierno, no entiendo cómo no noté eso de él, si lo conozco desde que tengo memoria.

Yo le dije que iría al cine con unos amigos, le pregunté si no quería venir conmigo, él aceptó con gusto, debiste ver la alegría reflejada en su rostro y la de su amiga Star, cuando estuvimos en el cine yo me aferré a su brazo del miedo que me provocó la película, de repente me sentí…. Cómoda a su lado, pienso que el tuvo la misma sensación, Pronto Marco me aclaró que lo de la minicabeza en su cuello fue producto de una maldición causado por su amigo Tom Lucitor, quien era exnovio de Star, el apuesto chico demonio que sólo vi una vez en la escuela cuando estaba con Janna

Claro yo ya sabía que a él yo le gusto, él lo había confesado en la fiesta de pijamas que tuvimos Janna, ponyhead, y Star en su casa, obvio que habrá tenido la misma sensación, recuerdas que te lo conté ¿cierto? Fue una locura, casi morimos con ese juego mágico de "Verdad o castigo"

Semanas más tarde, todos en la escuela hablaban del baile de secundaria, había muchos chicos que invitaban a sus compañeras para sus respectivas pareja y como todo día anterior al baile, había muchos corazones destrozados de parte de los chicos cuyas invitaciones eran rechazados, no hace falta ser adivino para saber que Marco no tendría suficiente valor para venir a invitarme así que fui yo quien decidió tomar la rienda, yo iba a invitar a Marco al baile de secundaria, les pregunté a sus amigos Alfonso y ferguson dónde estaba él ahora, ellos me habían dicho que estaba en el salón ayudando con los preparativos para el baile junto con Star y la maestra calvera.

Puse en marcha mi patineta me dirigí hacia donde estaban preparando el decorado para el baile de esa noche, Marco estaba terminando con los últimos detalles, me acerqué a él, Lo saludé y le pregunté si no le gustaría ser mi pareja de baile, La sonrisa amplia que se dibujó en su rostro fue muy comparable a cuando le dices a un niño que la cena será el postre jaja, en fin, La noche llegó y yo estaba completamente lista tenía puesto un hermoso vestido verde agua, aunque mi escote no estaba nada mal, me coloqué mi collar de almeja , yo nunca me atrevería a salir de mi casa sin ella, por más elegante que fuera el evento, por fin estaba lista, sólo necesitaba mi patineta y a casa de marco, no sin antes dejar mi mamá me tomará una foto con el vestido puesto, madres, qué se les va a hacer yo la adoro.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Marco, La señora Díaz me abrió la puerta con toda su amabilidad, Star quien estaba ahí con Janna , ella se quedó impresionada con mi vestido, me elogió tanto que casi llegué a sonrojarme, pero no había duda que quien quedó completamente impresionada fui yo al ver a Marco estaba con un lujoso traje gris, el me dijo que me veía bien, yo no me quedé callada con su atiendo, también le dije unos cuantos cumplidos, bajó la mirada, sin perder el tiempo, fuimos al baile, no sin que antes Star les sacara una foto. Hasta ese momento todo estaba bien.

Aunque esa fue la mejor noche para mí, se sintió algo extraña, y no lo decía por el baile, cuando caminábamos hacia la escuela, no ibamos a tomar el autobús por que siempre se demoraba a estas horas de la noche, Marco trataba de entablar un tema de conversación conmigo, me hacía unas cuantas preguntas, actuaba algo raro cuando lo hacía, hasta que descubrí que él se había escrito en la mano izquierda lo que debía decir, eso explica por que leía libros sobre conquistas amorosas en la biblioteca, le dije que no necesitaba hacer eso, finalmente llegamos al baile, tú una vez me contaste que el baile de tu escuela fue un desastre literal ¿no?, en mi caso fue exactamente similar la diferencia es que mi escuela no se derrumbó ni nada, Siquiera entramos al salón y ya se veía a distancia que el baile era un fiasco, casi nadie bailaba, y todavía estaban jugando basquet algunos en pleno salón de baile, Le dije a Marco que era mala idea venir aquí, que lo mejor sería que tuviésemos nuestra propia cita, y así lo hicimos.

Nos alejamos de la escuela, y fuímos a un local de malteadas, yo quise pagarlas, pero Marco insistió, aunque él no tenía mucha experiencia con chicas, él era todo un caballero, muy diferente de los idiotas con los que salía, en fin, fuimos al parque, encontramos un banco vacío y nos sentamos, él me sugirió que probara las malteadas con un solo grano de cereal, La sorpresa fue grande, la malteada más deliciosa de Echo creek, tenía un gusto muy desagradable con un solo grano de cereal agregado, Marco lo probó y a él también le asqueó el sabor, según él le salía bien la última vez, ambos nos reímos un rato, nos relajamos, conversamos sobre cosas, uno del otro.

hasta que Marco me había confesado que no sabía andar en Skate, sólo lo había dicho para presumir conmigo, no sé por qué me tiene que mentir para impresionarme, yo ya estaba impresionada con él al ver que era un experto en Karate.

Le dije que le iba a enseñar a usar la patineta, el se negó y mucho al principio, pero logré convencerlo, le dije que confiara en mí, así que ambos nos desplazamos en la patineta, finalmente el agarró confianza, fue un gran momento para nosotros, la mejor cita de nuestras vidas, pero aquí empieza lo extraño, sentí un gran sensación de vacío, de repente, todo comenzó a ir despacio ante mis ojos, como si el mundo entero se hubiera puesto en camara lenta, después de la sensación de vacío, sentí como si alguien nos estuviera observando, yo miré hacia todos lados, no había nadie en el parque a esa hora de la noche, fue una sensación casi paranormal, en un segundo, de repente, la tercera rueda de mi patineta explotó, ambos nos caímos al suelo por eso, dolió mucho, ese accidente fue muy extraño, yo no me había caído tan fuerte en años, pero pasó.

Marco me ayudó a ponerme de pie, a pesar de ese extraño momento, le dije que había sido la mejor cita de todas, ambos nos miramos con simpatía, sin darnos cuenta, nuestras caras estaban cada vez más cerca, y pasó, nos besamos, yo esperaba esto en la salida al cine, pero finalmente pasó, el beso se sintió cálido, se notaba que Marco no era bueno besando jaja, pero aún así me encantó sentirlo, en mi mente me dije "bien chico seguridad, ya me tienes".

Cuando el beso entre nosotros cesó, el estaba pensativo mirando el cielo nocturno, no era la reacción que yo esperaba, le pregunté qué ocurría, el observó su celular, su cara de pensamiento cambió a una preocupación, me dijo que teníamos que buscar a Star, yo asentí en respuesta, ninguna amiga de Marco quedaría sin ayuda, especial una chica tan buena onda como Star butterfly, rápidamente tomé un chicle de menta, lo mastiqué lo más rápido que pude, y lo usé de pegamento improvisado para la rueda salida de mi skate, sin perder fuimos al cementerio de Echo creek, el cementerio estaba rodeado de árboles, desde unos metros ya se podía ver unas explosiones de luz rosa y verde, no había duda alguna de que nuestra amiga Star estaba en un gran alboroto.

Cuando llegamos , vimos que ella ya estaba batallando contra Ludo, Marco ya me había hablado de él, era un monstruo con apariencia de ave, enemigo acérrimo de Star, que siempre quería robarle la varita de su familia real de Mewni, pero yo ví que él ya tenía una varita propia o eso parecía, así que ¿por qué aún insistiría en ir por Star? miré hacia otro lado del cementerio, Janna estaba siendo acorralada por las ratas.

-Eww qué asco ratas- me dije para mi misma.

Se veían más grandes que cualquier rata de haya visto, dejé mi miedo y asco de lado y corrí a ayudar a mi amiga Janna, Mientras Marco iba a ayudar a Star peleando contra Ludo, tomé por sorpresa a esos roedores golpeándolos con mi Skate. Así es como salvé a Janna y la protegí.

Cuando todo acabó ya era tarde, el tal Ludo si buscaba algo de Star, un libro de hechizos, y junto con él, Glossaryck, quien según me contó Janna, era el guardían que aparecía dentro del libro, algo así como su mentor, ella se sintió tan triste por ello, la situación le cayó de sorpresa, debe sentirse horrible que pierdes un objeto preciado de familia por generaciones, janna y yo decidimos acompañar a Marco y Star a casa. Me sentía triste por Star, para ella habrá sido la peor noche de su vida, la abrazé antes de despedirme, ella correspondió mi abrazo, pero lo raro es que no me dijo nada, se dio vuelta y fue directamente a su habitación, pensé que el motivo de ese extraño comportamiento impropio de ella era por la pérdida de su mentor mágico, nunca imaginé que el motivo sería otro, y eso era lo que me dolía.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Esto será todo será todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, perdonen si el anterior fue corto y menos entretenido, pero créanme esto tendrá más capitulos con temas interesantes sobre las dos series, Soy el "Eltiorob95" nos leemos : ) y dejen review please gracias.**


	4. el relato de Jackie lynn thomas parte 2

**Star vs las fuerzas del mal no me pertenece, ni siquiera Ed edd y Eddy me pertenece, le pertenecen sus respectivos creadores, Danny antonucci y Daron nefcy. Continuamos…**

* * *

 **El relato de Jackie Lynn thomas parte 2**

Los Eds estaban caminando por el vecindario, luego de recibir la sorpresiva visita de Jackie Lynn thomas, La amiga de infancia de Nazz, ella siempre era amable, honesta, agradable, considerada, con todos en el vecindario, sin duda una chica de bien, Doble d aún no se lo dijo a sus amigos, pero el chico del gorro notó que Jackie se la veía algo deprimida, como si fuera culpable de algo horripilante que no tiene perdón, como si todo el mundo se le viniera encima injustamente, es así como él la notó.

Eddward marion, conocía perfectamente a Jackie Lynn thomas , tanto como para notar la diferencia entre su cálida sonrisa y personalidad calma que la caracterizaba y una sonrisa forzada completamente fingida tratando de ocultar una molestia interior o algo desagradable no que no era bienvenido, que no cesaba de asediarla, tanto al punto de no poder ni dormir tranquila siquiera.

—Oye cabeza de calcetín—

Una voz lo sacó de su trance, Eddy le estaba hablando.

—Oh perdona, estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos¿qué me estabas diciendo?—

Eddy bufó molesto al tener que repetir de nuevo las cosas a su mejor amigo.

—¿qué tanto tienes que pensar Doble d? La escuela acabó!— gritó Eddy dando un salto en modo de celebración creando un eco.

—llegaron las vacaciones de verano, será el primer verano en que nosotros no estafaremos nunca más a nuestros vecinos, y pasaremos un buen rato con ellos, lo mejor de todo es que esta vez lo pasaremos con la bella Jackie Lynn thomas!— exclamaba el chico de tres pelos aún más emocionado.

El más listo de los Eds negó la cabeza con una sonrisa, no había duda de que a pesar de haber cambiado, Eddy aún tenía ese gusto de emocionarse con las chicas atractivas y bien desarrolladas.

—Si Eddy de hecho, sobre Jackie Lynn…—

Eddy y Ed le prestaron atención.

—¿No creen que la notaron algo extraña?—

Eddy no comprendía lo que Doble d intentaba decir.

—No estoy entiendo, Doble d ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Extraña? ¿Jackie? — Eddy resopló en respuesta.

—Jajajaja , qué ideas las tuyas Cabeza de calcetín dime por qué dices eso— preguntó el chaparro de camisa amarilla con curiosidad.

Doble d suspiró decepcionado de que ni Eddy ni Ed hayan notado que Jackie Lynn thomas estaba algo… diferente en esta vez que la vieron, de hecho más por que aún no noten nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor, bueno, de Ed no debería sorprenderse, después de todo, ellos nunca notaron que el se había enamorado de May en aquel san Valentín hasta la última hora, y empezó a contar.

—Miren, cuando vimos a Jackie ¿no notaron que su sonrisa y alegría típica de ella era muy fíngida? Como que algo malo estuvo pasando con ella, no nos ha dicho, pero ella al parecer no está pasando por un buen momento ahora—

Eddy se puso pensativo con lo que le dijo su amigo de camisa roja, trató de recordar algo de la charla y la caminata que tuvieron con ella antes de llegar a casa de Nazz.

(Flashback)

 _-No puedo creerlo Jackie, te ves diferente hace mucho que no venías ¿qué paso?- preguntó Doble d._

 _-Eso es porque Nazz era la que venía a Echo creek casi todos los días para verme-_

 _-Vaya jackie te ves muy cambiada- dijo Eddy en tono seductor._

 _-Tengo novio Eddy- dijo ella con expresión seria, pero con cierta tristeza en su tono._

(Fin del flashback.)

Ahora ya estaba algo claro, ella al mencionar a su novio, Eddy recordó el tono de sufrimiento que ella le agregó al decirlo , no había duda de que la chica Jackie Lynn thomas, sufría lo que todas las chicas o chicos sufrían en sus dias de juventud, de un problema de amoríos con su pareja, debió ser eso, no había dudas.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, ella sonó algo casi notablemente deprimida al mencionar a su novio—

—Entonces era por eso pienso— decía Doble d tratando de atar los cabos, pensativo.

—¿cómo tomé en cuenta el hecho que tiene pareja? Ella habrá tenido alguna disputa con su novio, y vino junta Nazz sólo el objetivo de desahogarse, Pobre Jackie, me han dicho lo horrible que se siente sufrir por amor—

—Estoy seguro de que el novio ha de ser un completo idiota que no merece siquiera tener a una chica tan genial como Jackie— dijo Eddy con los brazos cruzados, desviando la mirada con enojo.

Doble d no sabía si eso lo había dicho por que Jackie realmente era de esas personas que no merecían sufrir por un tercero , o simplemente por envidia y celos de esa tal pareja de la amiga de Nazz.

—En ese caso, tal vez podríamos asegurarnos de que ella pueda desestresarse, olvidarlo , sólo por un breve momento — dijo Doble d decidido.

—¿y cómo haríamos eso cabeza de calcetín?— preguntó Eddy con curiosidad.

—es muy simple Eddy— respondió Doble d con seguridad.

— Kevin, rolf, y los demás aún no se enteraron que Jackie está aquí, cuando lo sepan, ellos sin duda querrán que ella pase la mejor visita de su vida, trataremos de animarla con lo que sea—

—Eso es cierto no es mala idea—

—¿qué no es mala idea ,Tonto digo… Eddy?-

Los tres Eds se voltearon a ver a un bien conocido pelinaranja, con una pequeña pero notable barbilla en su extenso mentón, camisa verde pero con mangas largas, su cabello ya estaba algo crecido, era Kevin quién venía con su patineta, en compañía de Rolf quien venía en su típico monociclo, Sarah y Jimmy aparecieron dentro de su auto de juguete con el que suelen pasear, con Jimmy como chofer.

—Hola Ed muchachos— saludó Rolf

—que hay chicos?— saludó Sarah.

—Hola Doble d— saludó Jimmy.

Eddy y Kevin se saludaron con un buen apretón de manos y señas entre sí.

—Hola Kevin, justo íbamos tras de ustedes en el depósito de chatarra—

Desde que las hermanas Kankers ya no aparecían por el vecindario, ya era seguro ir por el depósito de chatarra.

—Kevin, no vas a creer a quien cerca de la dulcería, desde las afueras de Peach creek— dijo Doble d— Jackie Lynn thomas vino de visita después de tanto tiempo ,ahora mismo se encuentra en la casa de Nazz—

—¡Jackie con mantequilla!— Exclamó Ed con emoción.

—No espera, quise decir ¡JACKIE LYNN THOMAAAS!—

Todos los chicos quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos ante la novedad, ¿Jackie Lynn thomas? ¿aquí? ¿en Peach creek? ¿después de tanto tiempo de no venir? Los vecinos de la nada comenzaron a recordar los buenos momentos con ella, sin mencionar las veces que ella los ayudaba incondicionalmente, en todas las situaciones, recordaron su sonrisa, recordaron su simplicidad, su serenidad, su amabilidad, y más que nada recordaron la inquebrantable buena vibra que ella siempre irradiaba, Una chica sin igual sin duda alguna, era casi como la niñera soñada que siempre quisieron tener, por así decirlo.

—Jackie… Lynn… thomas—

Mientras todo el vecindario se hacía eco de la llegado de la chica de Echo creek , en la casa de Nazz, en el interior de su habitación , en un extremo de la cama, Jackie estaba sentada relatando lo ocurrido, mientras que Nazz se encontraba en el otro, con infinita atención hacia el problema que padecía su amiga ahora, un incómodo triangulo amoroso.

"Yo te puedo jurar que todo estaba bien esa tarde, Star siempre fue agradable conmigo, incluso en el concierto de Love sentence, la estábamos pasando tan bien los tres, incluso tuve mi segundo beso con Marco, claro lo único extraño fue que Star se fue alejó de nosotros cuando nos besamos y...Oh"

Jackie examinó eso último que había dicho, quedó boquiabierta, llevó su mano derecha a su boca, observó a Nazz para aclarar sus dudas, ella asintió sobre lo que realmente pasó con la dicha heredera de Mewni

"entonces ella sintió celos" pensó Jackie, ella bajó la mirada, en señal de pena, ahora la culpa se sentía más pesada que nunca.

—Soy una completa tonta… debí haberme dado cuenta en ese momento, y así los tres nos hubiéramos ido de ahí a otro lugar—

Nazz se acercó a ella, tocó su hombro, tenía que consolarla de algún modo.

—Por favor Jackie, no seas tan dura contigo misma, no eres ni la primera , ni la última persona que pasa por ese tipo de situaciones, estoy segura que esto, no es tu culpa.— decía Nazz en un intento de consolarla.

—Aún así, le hice daño a una persona que no lo merecía, indirectamente y sin intención, y lo peor es que esa persona era una de mis grandes amigas, Star butterfly—

Nazz pensó que lo mejor sería que ella no siguiera contando más de lo sucedido aquella noche, No quería que esa repugnante herida interna se abriera más de lo que ya estaba.

—Escucha Jackie… si no te sientes cómoda contándome lo de la confesión, no me la cuentes, de todos modos, yo ya me enteré que pasó y… ya pensaré en qué es lo mejor que podrías hacer y….—

—No, Nazz…— respondió Jackie.

—Tú sabes lo que pasó, pero no sabes cómo me sentí yo cuando lo presencié , una sorpresiva y nada agradable depresión que estoy bien segura que sufrimos los tres, Marco, Star …. y yo—

Nazz la observó por un momento, ella estaba más que decidida en contarle cómo pasó esa noche, en la que cosas ya no serían las mismas, desde ahora.

—Bien, continúa…

Jackie dio un suspiro antes de continuar.

 _En la noche después del último dia de clases, Marco decidió organizar una fiesta en celebración a la llegada del verano y las vacaciones, por fin íbamos a respirar tranquilos lejos de las responsabilidades escolares, me encontré a Marco, completamente nervioso y pensativo, eso se notaba a leguas, eran de sus típicos "momentos Marco", es así como el los llama , cuando me acerqué a el, le pregunté que pasaba, él me preguntó —Jackie ¿por qué todos actúan tan normal?— me pareció un poco extraña esa pregunta que el acaba de hacer, yo simplemente sonreí y le respondí —¿pues por que todo está normal?— Marco no se veía del todo convencido, yo pensé en tratar de lograr que disfrute esta fiesta, era su casa después de todo, tenía un plato de ricos nachos con queso derretido y aceitunas, yo se las ofrecí— ¿quieres comerlas? están deliciosas— Marco las observó pensativo — mejor comelas tú, Jackie, hoy mi estómago esta bleeearrgh — ¿todo eso es por que… estás avergonzado de tus padres?— dije señalando hacia ellos quienes bailaban con vestimentas de raperos, creyendo ser geniales, la verdad no se veían tan mal, para ser mis posibles suegros. —Bueno eso no ayuda mucho respondió el , es que todo está muy extraño con Star, ojalá todo fuera como antes— lo conocía suficiente como para saber que estaba teniendo uno de sus típicos momentos— estás teniendo esos momentos de nuevo— le dije con una sonrisa, el suspiró —sí , estoy teniendo uno de esos momentos Marco ¿no es asi?— bien, explícame todo en la cocina, quiero probar esas salchichas— le dije llevándolo de la mano, con la intención de darle un poco de seguridad al "chico seguridad" comimos las ricas salchichas de la cocina, en ese momento apareció Star, con su hiperactiva forma de ser de siempre, nada fuera de lo normal, Marco me dijo que las cosas estaban extrañas con Star, así que decidí dejarlos a solas, inventé una excusa de que quería ir al baño, así que me fui, hacia afuera de la casa, decidí tomar un poco de aire fresco, estuve observando las estrellas durante un buen rato, no pasó más de treinta minutos hasta que Marco salió afuera a Buscarme, tras el salieron Star, con Janna, Starfan13, Ponnyhead, y otra chica que nunca he visto, supuse que era de Mewni tal vez, pero se dispersaron fuera de la casa, Marco me explicó que ellas fueron a otra fiesta, la de los alumnos rebeldes._

 _—Seguro fue idea de Janna— dije con certeza, era muy obvio, puedes apostar lo bien que conozco a Janna._

 _Paso el rato, pero el seguía pensativo, por lo que deduje el no había resuelto las cosas con Star ¿qué tipo de problema pudo haber pasado con ellos? todo estaba bien con ellos hace no muy pocos días en realidad, yo rompí el silencio._

 _—Marco ¿dime qué estas pensando? Es el inicio del verano, no hay que pensar en nada!— exclamé juguetonamente estirando sus brazos, el no evitar pudo reírse conmigo, lo disfrutó sin duda, por fin le saqué una sonrisa._

 _—¿por qué no mejor pensamos como pasaremos el verano juntos? Tu, yo —_

 _Él bajó la mirada aún sonriendo, pronto yo pensé en una idea._

 _—Oye, intenta leer mi mente Marco—_

 _—Bueno, está bien—_

 _—imagina el tiempo que ahorraríamos si pudiéramos leernos la mente—_

 _Marco me miró a los ojos con detenimiento, tratando de adivinar lo que yo pensaba._

 _—¿quieres que te bese?—_

 _No pude evitar sonrojarme y desviar la mirada en ese momento._

 _—Jeje ehm no, pensaba si me darías unas nuggets de pizza—_

 _Pero todos modos lo recompensé besándolo en la mejilla, el se ruborizo y me miró con simpatía, en serio, no sabes lo tierno que se veía._

 _—pero al menos lo intentaste, vamos adentro a buscar esas nuggets — dije con optimismo._

 _De vuelta entramos a la fiesta, Marco se dirigió a la cocina junto a su padre, el señor díaz , quien al parecer disfrutaba de cocinar las nuggets, las comimos, charlamos, reímos, todo fue así durante… no más de cuarenta minutos te lo aseguro._

 _9:00 hs en punto, de la noche, era la hora exacta en que pasó lo impensable, Marco y yo estábamos jugando a lanzar las nuggets de pizza en la boca, yo se lanzaba a él, fue un buen juego que nos inventamos._

 _—Bien, ahora es mi turno— dije abriendo mi boca lo más que pude, amaba esas nuggets, qué puedo decir, cerré los ojos, pero las nuggets jamás sentí que llegaron, abrí un ojo, y noté que Marco se fue a charlar con Star en las escaleras ¿a qué hora llegó ella? No la vi entrar, claro, no debería ponerle lógica a alguien que usa magia, el se acercó a mí, me dijo que Star y él sólo tenían un malentendido que tenían que aclarar entre ellos, yo lo abrazé para felicitarlo._

 _—¿ves? Sólo tenías que charlarlo con ella, por cierto ¿qué clase de malentendido tenían?— la curiosidad de algún modo se me pegó._

 _—nada serio, descuida, fue algo tonto de pensar jaja— respondió el llevándose el brazo hacia su cabeza._

 _—si tú lo dices—_

 _—dijiste que querías hablar de lo tienes planeado en este verano no jackie?—_

 _—sí, son cosas realmente geniales, de hecho tengo una amiga fuera de la ciudad, te gustará el lugar, es un vecindario tranquilo pero con vecinos muy buena onda, te encantarán ,quizás podríamos ir allá , conocerla y ….—_

 _—¡MARCO!—_

 _Ese enorme grito sorprendió a todos los presentes en la fiesta, como si hubiera hecho eco, Marco y yo, no eramos la excepción, todos se voltearon a ver la fuente, resultó ser Star butterfly, la que había gritado su nombre_

 _—¿Star?— el se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ella, pero ella no estaba alegre, ni con su amplia sonrisa que la caracteriza, ella sudaba, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, ella estaba nerviosa, fué lo que yo deduje, pero cambió esa expresión a una triste, eso me llamó completamente la atención._

 _"¿qué te ocurre Star?" pensé_

 _—Marco tenemos que hablar una última vez—_

 _—¿está todo bien? gritaste demasiado alto, y los demás nos están observando—_

 _—Si, lo sé , pero surgió un imprevisto, y tengo muy poco tiempo—_

 _—espera ¿por que? Tenemos todo el verano—_

 _—Marco no sé como decirte esto, por que eres mi mejor amigo—_

 _—¿Star?—_

 _—y eso lo hace superextraño—_

 _—Qué?—_

 _—Por que yo… yo… si estoy enamorada de ti—_

 _Todos los estudiantes, los padres, Janna, todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos ante la inesperada confesión de star, yo me sentí petrificada, como si hubiese mirado a Meduza, esas cuatro palabras se sintieron como dagas volando directo hacia mí, ¿ella estaba enamorada de él? ¿pero desde cuando? ¿por qué no dijo nada?_

 _—No te lo dije antes, por que eres mi mejor amigo, pensé que si lo ignoraba se me pasaría, pero no fue asi, tengo que dejar la tierra, tal vez para siempre, pero no sin decírtelo antes—_

 _—Star… yo… yo…—_

 _Noté que Star empezaba a lagrimear y se dio la vuelta, corriendo por las escaleras. Eso no me hizo sentir nada bien._

 _—Adiós… ¡Adiós a todos!—_

 _—¡Star! ¡espera!—_

 _El verla irse de ese modo, me hizo sentir vacía por dentro, mientras yo disfrutaba el rato con Marco, ella estaba sufriendo y soportando el dolor de tener un amor no correspondido, ella era mi amiga, me caía super bien, era la más popular en la escuela , muy querida por todos por su carisma, enseñándolos que todas las ideas que teníamos nosotros de las princesas eran erróneas, si se fue para siempre, nunca la olvidaremos, si tan pudiera hablar con ella, me disculparía por haberla hecho sufrir de esa forma , aunque nunca haya sido intencional, yo ya no lo podía soportar más y me fui de ahí, lo más lejos posible, discutí con Marco antes de hacerlo, él no sabe dónde me encuentro ahora, en este momento seguro fue a mi casa a preguntar por mi a mi madre, y por eso estoy aquí para preguntarte qué es lo que debería hacer con esta situación? pregunta jackie finalizando su relato._

 ** _CONTINUARÁ…._**

 ** _Esta fue el capítulo 4 de este genial crossover, qué pensaron ¿qué olvidaría este fic?, ya lo dije, los crossovers demoran en actualizarse conmigo, es por que tengo otros fics ,en fin, gracias por los favoritos, se ve que lo estoy haciendo muy bien hasta ahora. Nos vemos!_**


	5. Novio

**Novio**

 _—Marco tenemos que hablar una última vez—_

 _—¿está todo bien? gritaste demasiado alto, y los demás nos están observando—_

 _—Si, lo sé , pero surgió un imprevisto, y tengo muy poco tiempo—_

 _—espera ¿por que? Tenemos todo el verano—_

 _—Marco no sé como decirte esto, por que eres mi mejor amigo—_

 _—¿Star?—_

 _—y eso lo hace superextraño—_

 _—Qué?—_

 _—Por que yo… yo… si estoy enamorada de ti—_

 _Todos los estudiantes, los padres, Janna, todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos ante la inesperada confesión de star, yo me sentí petrificada, como si hubiese mirado a Meduza, esas cuatro palabras se sintieron como dagas volando directo hacia mí, ¿ella estaba enamorada de él? ¿pero desde cuando? ¿por qué no dijo nada?_

 _—No te lo dije antes, por que eres mi mejor amigo, pensé que si lo ignoraba se me pasaría, pero no fue asi, tengo que dejar la tierra, tal vez para siempre, pero no sin decírtelo antes—_

 _—Star… yo… yo…—_

 _Noté que Star empezaba a lagrimear y se dio la vuelta, corriendo por las escaleras. Eso no me hizo sentir nada bien._

 _—Adiós… ¡Adiós a todos!—_

 _—¡Star! ¡espera!—_

El verla irse de ese modo, me hizo sentir vacía por dentro, mientras yo disfrutaba el rato con Marco, ella estaba sufriendo y soportando el dolor de tener un amor no correspondido, ella era mi amiga, me caía super bien, era la más popular en la escuela , muy querida por todos por su carisma, enseñándolos que todas las ideas que teníamos nosotros de las princesas eran erróneas, si se fue para siempre, nunca la olvidaremos, si tan pudiera hablar con ella, me disculparía por haberla hecho sufrir de esa forma , aunque nunca haya sido intencional, yo ya no lo podía soportar más y me fui de ahí, lo más lejos posible, discutí con Marco antes de hacerlo, él no sabe dónde me encuentro ahora, en este momento seguro fue a mi casa a preguntar por mi a mi madre, y por eso estoy aquí para preguntarte qué es lo que debería hacer con esta situación? pregunta jackie finalizando su relato.

Nazz estaba completamente sin palabras, si, esto era una situación que no todos sabrían sobrellevar, y menos si fuera una situación que pasa frente a tus ojos, ella tenía que pensar en que buen consejo le podría dar en una situación así, si bien, no era una experta del todo en el amor, o en casos de triángulos amorosos, pero si sabría que opción sería la mejor. Finalmente la rubia de Peach creek rompe el silencio.

—Jackie, sé honesta conmigo—

Jackie la miró fijamente

—¿Tú amas a Marco?—

Su amiga de Echo creek bajó la mirada.

—Yo… yo no lo sé, pero si sé que no quería hacerle la vida difícil a Star, ni a Marco, a nadie, siendo honesta—

—Eso ya lo sé—

Nazz llevó su mano a su mentón, pensando en qué otro detalle de la historia revelada le podría servir, bien, ya tenía pensado su jugada, ahora que lo estaba pensaba bien a fondo, ahora que su memoria por fin le estaba siendo útil había una palabra que Jackie nunca hizo mención.

—Bien ,te llevas muy bien con él, fuiste su primer beso, disfrutaste un concierto de Love sentence junto con Marco, me maldigo por no haber podido ir por cierto, todo eso si olvidamos el hecho de que mientras tú disfrutabas , la princesa mágica sufría—

—Gracias por mencionar eso último, creo que no era necesario— dijo Jackie con una ligera molestia.

La chica van bartonshmeer dio una media sonrisa, era hora de sacar su as bajo la manga.

—Pero nunca dijeron que ustedes eran oficiales ¿Verdad?—

—No, sólo estábamos saliendo los dos— dijo Jackie aún no notando lo que Nazz quería decir

—después de todo, a él yo le gusto desde jardín, y decidí darle una oportunidad ya que no me parecía un mal chico y…—

Ya se había dado cuenta de la pregunta.

—Novios—

Nazz asintió con una sonrisa.

—Nunca nos declaramos oficialmente novios, íbamos a hacerlo después del verano, al regresar a la escuela, antes de que pasara todo esto de la confesión de Star y…—

Jackie sonrió ampliamente como Nazz lo hizo, lo que nunca se esperó es que Jackie emocionada la tomara de los hombros y la agitara.

—¡CLARO! ¡Nunca dijimos que éramos novios! JAJAJAJAJAJA!—

—jaja Jackie por favor! ¡Me vas a marear!—

Pero la chica de mechón verde agua hacía caso omiso, hasta que un pensamiento la invadió. Y se abstuvo de seguir agitando a Nazz.

—Pero eso no va a reparar el daño que causé indirectamente en Star ¿o si?—

Su amiga rubia negó con la cabeza.

—temo que no amiga, pero eso no significa que tú seas la culpable de todo esto, el error lo cometió esa chica Star, fue ella quien no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta último momento, yo no me habría callado en su lugar, habría dicho lo que sentía en el momento justo, no importa si el lazo de amistad se rompe o no, si es así y te rechaza cruelmente, entonces esa persona no lo vale, no voy a dudar que cuando me iba a declarar a Kevin, temí por nuestra amistad, pero eso nunca me detuvo, pienso que el único culpable aquí de que ambas se sientan pésimo es Marco, por descuidar a su mejor amiga—

—Enserio piensas eso?— preguntó ella.

—Indudablemente, es él quien tiene que decidir con quien quedarse, y si decidiera quedarse con esa chica de otra dimensión pues no lo puedes obligar a que te quiera Jackie, por más que tú sientas algo por él—

—Entonces, esto lo tiene que decidir Marco?—

—Así es— respondió Nazz con firmeza.

—Pero la verdad, no creo que él logre quedarse con una chica de su linaje.

Jackie despertó su curiosidad ¿y ahora de qué hablaba Nazz?

—¿qué quieres decir? Sé clara Nazz, directo al grano—

—Bueno, si la política de los reyes de Mauni—

—Mewni— corrigió Jackie.

—Si eso Mewni, si su política sobre las princesas es igual al de los actuales reyes europeos de la tierra o como se diga, entonces debo suponer que Marco no podría ser novio ni pretendiente de Star butterfly ya que ella es una princesa y él es un…—

—¿Plebeyo?— agregó Jackie

—Iba a decir humano, pero sí, un simple plebeyo, por más que digas que puede golpear monstruos con karate, sigue siendo un plebeyo.— respondió Nazz algo pensativa, ya que no estaba segura del todo de que si su teoría era correcta.

—Bueno, sea como sea, veré como el resolverá sus nuevos asuntos pendientes con Star, conociéndolo, estará pensando en ir tras ella con las tijeras mágicas, a pesar de la confesión, ella sigue siendo su mejor amiga—

—¿Tijeras mágicas?—

—Son unas tijeras que Marco se las ganó a una guardiana mágica de las tijeras en una dimensión donde según el, ocho o diez minutos son dieciséis años—

Jackie abrió los ojos, ante eso último que dijo, aunque ella había discutido con Marco, no quería que el se vaya de la tierra temporalmente pensando que ella lo odia, no podía hacer eso, rápidamente sacó su celular revisando los últimos mensajes del buzón de entrada.

 _"mensaje de Janna"_

—Ignorar por ahora—

 _"Mensaje de Ferguson"_

—ignorar por ahora—

 _"Mensaje de Brittney Wong"_

—Definitivamente ignorar—

 _"Mensaje de Marco díaz : (con un corazón al lado)_

 _Jackie , ¿Cómo amaneciste? la verdad no dormí en toda la noche con todo lo que pasó, pasé por tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que no estabas ¿A dónde fuiste? Pd: soy yo Marco"_

Jackie pudo ver que el mensaje llegó hace un par de horas, pero su celular tactil lo tenía puesto en silenciador y no lo leyó en el momento, se maldijo internamente por eso, con toda la rápidez y apuro se dispuso a responder el mensaje del chico latino, tecleando su celular.

 _"descuida Marco, estoy en casa de una amiga, en el pueblo vecino Peach creek, ya no estoy enojada, perdóname por haberte gritado e irme sin haberte avisardo antes enserio, volveré por Echo creek lo más pronto posible"_

Pulsó la opción enviar, y se alivió con pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Marco estaría en la tierra para recibir su mensaje, ahora gracias al consejo de su amiga, estaba decidida con lo siguiente que haría, dirigió su mirada a Nazz.

—Gracias por tus consejos Nazz, no sé qué haría sin ti, realmente quisiera quedarme más tiempo aquí, pero el verano recién ha empezado, ahora tengo que volver con Marco, en cualquier momento el puede irse de la tierra pensando que no lo quiero volver a ver y no puedo permitirme eso—

La chica de mechón verde agua con toda determinación, se puso de pie, tomó sus cascos y ridilleras, y salió de la habitación de la rubia,

—Espera Jackie ¿te vas tan pronto?— Nazz se levantó para seguirla, cuando Jackie bajó al primer piso, directamente se fue a abrir la puerta, su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontró con quienes estaban del otro lado .

—¡Hola Jackie!— la saludaron los vecinos y amigos de Nazz, detrás de ellos estaban los Eds, quienes la miraban con una sonrisa, ella los pudo reconocer a todos, Rolf el chico granjero extranjero, lo único diferente de él, es que ahora tenía una coleta de cabello azul atrás.

—Rolf esta muy contento de que hayas venido de visita de nuevo, chica jackie lynn—

El peliazul levantó el brazo de Jackie sobando su axila con la mano, era la forma en que uno se saludaba en su país ,que ella ya lo suponía, jackie Lynn thomas era conciente de la algo extraña cultura del país de Rolf.

Después de que el "estilo de saludo" de Rolf cesara, Kevin se acercó a ella, y le dio el típico saludo de los chicos cool, un simple choque de puños.

—Hola jackie, hace cuanto que no te veía, veo que te sigues viendo igual de linda y cool que siempre—

—Jaja gracias Kevin— dijo ella desviando la mirada.

—Te estoy observando Kevin, cuidado, te recuerdo que ella es mi amiga de la infancia— dijo Nazz con los brazos cruzados , obviamente celosa.

—Wow tranquila Nazz, sólo le daba un cumplido, sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti—

De repente , Sarah y Jimmy corrieron a abrazar a Jackie.

—¡Jackie!—

—Vaya, qué tenemos aquí?— dijo la chica de Echo creek, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Son mis dos pequeños angelitos , Wow, se ve que crecieron un poco— dijo al observar que estaban un poco altos. Alcanzándola hasta el cuello.

—¿Ya no eres tan severa con tu hermano que sólo te demuestra su afecto , Sarah?— preguntó Jackie con la ceja levantada, pero sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que sí Jackie— dijo Sarah con toda la alegría y sinceridad

—Puede que Ed no sea muy pensante, y aún me saca un poco de las casillas, pero el no es un mal hermano, nunca lo diría, ni de chiste—

Jackie sólo amplió su sonrisa en respuesta, luego dirigió su mirada al amigo inseparable de Sarah.

—¿Y tu Jimmy?—

—Yo estoy bien, no tengo nada nuevo que contar, sólo que... mira— dijo enseñando una cinta negra.

—Soy el campeón del Karate en Peach creek, ahora en verano competiré contra un tal Jeremy birnbaum en el torneo interestatal de karate!—

—Vaya ahora sí me impresionaste Jimmy— respondió Jackie orgullosa tocando suavemente la cabeza de Jimmy, como si de un hermanito menor se tratara.

" _Sabía que había un guerrero en ti"_ pensó para si misma, los observó a cada uno y dijo:

—chicos no es que no me alegre de verlos ¿pero qué hacen aquí?—

—Bueno— se puso Kevin frente a ella en nombre de los demás.

—Eddy, Doble d y Ed nos contaron que viniste de visita, así que decidimos venir todos a saludarte luego de un tiempo sin vernos a todos si, ah y ver la maratón de películas en casa de Nazz, se supone que sería en mi casa, pero es mejor aquí—

La verdad estaba un poco asombrada de que Kevin sonara humilde, cosa que no es muy a menudo en él, más asombrada de que el pelinaranja no se refiriera a los Eds como "Tontos" , Nazz tenía razón, sin duda los chicos realmente convivían con los Eds, ya no eran un trío de marginados.

Jackie sonrió y respondió.

—Aww chicos, gracias por venir, lo aprecio mucho en verdad, pero lo cierto es que justo en este momento tengo que volver a Echo creek de vuelta—

—¿¡Qué!?—dijeron todos al unísono.

—¿te vas tan pronto?— dijo Sarah con cierto desánimo.

—Vamos Jackie, sólo quédate un rato con nosotros, sólo durante la maratón— imploró Eddy.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer para que te olvides de tus problemas personales, Jackie, nos tomamos la libertad de traer comida, soda y gaseosa— agregó Doble d.

—Esperen ¿cómo saben que tengo problemas personales?— preguntó Jackie inquisitiva.

—El cabeza de calcetín lo dedujo— respondió Eddy.

—¿Entonces si acerté?— dijo Doble d.

—si tienes problemas con tu pareja ¿no?—

Todos los chicos abrieron los ojos con asombro, ese detalle de Jackie no lo sabían, Sarah rápidamente crujió sus dientes y con pisadas fuertes , llena de ira se acercó a Jackie y le preguntó.

—Dime la dirección del idiota, lo buscaré y lo golpearé por ti— dijo Sarah tronando sus nudillos.

—Yo también colaboraré, no entreno karate por nada— agregó Jimmy igual de molesto.

—No no chicos, no tienen que hacer eso por mí— dijo Jackie negando con las manos.

— verán el no me hizo nada malo, es un chico muy gentil—

Eso dejó confundidos a Sarah , Jimmy y los demás ¿entonces por qué razón Jackie tendría problemas con él? Ella suspiró.

—Se los resumo, el tiene una amiga, la amiga le confesó que le gusta, ahora estamos en un incómodo triangulo amoroso, sólo eso, no diré, no insistan, yo y el lo resolveremos—

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento.

—Entendido y anotado— dijo Kevin

—¿pero que hay de la maratón, vinimos aquí por nada?—

—Jackie— Nazz habló detrás de ella.

—Quédate con nosotros un rato por favor, será una épica maratón, además Marco puede esperar ¿o no? Ya le enviaste un mensaje—

Jackie estuvo pensativa un rato, obviamente no le haría nada de daño pasar tiempo con Nazz y sus otros amigos. Ella rápidamente los miró y sonrió.

—¿Listos para una maratón en casa de Nazz?—

—¡SI! Gritaron todos al unísono.

Todos los chicos, y los Eds entraron a la casa de la rubia, la última en entrar fue Jackie, ella se volteó hacia afuera y observó las primeras estrellas del cielo nocturno, ya había anochecido.

—Espero que no me odies Star, yo nunca quise que esto pasara y creo que tú tampoco— dijo antes de entrar y cerró. Jackie pudo observar como todos se acomodaban en los tres sofás, se alegró de ver como los Eds se sentaban juntos en el primer sofá de uno, Rolf sentado junto a Nazz y kevin en el sofá de dos , Sarah y Jimmy estaban en el sofá de uno. De pronto notó que alguien faltaba cierta persona que también solía ver, aunque le parecía extraña, su imaginación hiperactiva era simpática.

 _"Falta Johnny ¿en donde está Johnny?"_

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **Bien bien, al fin estoy cerca del final o eso creo, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, la tercera temporada de la serie ya está aquí, por fin, hoy llegó la tercera temporada de Star vs las fuerza del mal, muy pronto, el último capitulo de este crossover, y lo de que Jackie y Marco no son novios, pues eso sería canon, ya que se a pesar de haberse besado, y salido, aún no se declaran oficialmente pareja, no soy anti-jarco ni nada por el estilo, nos leemos amigos :)**


	6. La calabaza

**La Calabaza.**

Jackie vió que todos ya se han acomodado en los sofás frentes al enorme televisor, Ella se sentó en el cómodo suelo de alfombra, ella no pedía mucho en cuanto a comodidad, estaba lista para disfrutar de una buena maratón de películas, y relajarse que lo que sea que le espera en este nuevo verano y el nuevo año entrante.

La maratón de películas era sobre una saga de películas sobre camiones y autos monstruo, las primeros filmes que pasaban eran las clásicas, todos los chicos observaban con atención, especialmente Ed, ya que estas películas de género de monstruos y ciencia ficción eran lo que más le encantaba ver, el chico chaparro de tres pelos Eddy, en cambio estaba algo aburrido.

Si, había veces en que el más bajo de los Eds, extrañaba los tiempos en que hacía estafas, a pesar de fracasar tenía sus buenos momentos, pero ahora, no tenía mucho que hacer además de pasar buenos momentos con sus amigos, una idea lo hizo dar una media sonrisa.

—¡Se me ocurre una apuesta amigos!— exclamó Eddy llamando la atención de todos.

—Jajaja eso es muy típico de ti Eddy— dijo Jackie con una sonrisa.

—A ver Eddy, ¿qué tipo de apuesta?— preguntó Kevin con la ceja levantada, mientras tenía el brazo sobre el hombro de Nazz.

—Pues es una apuesta muy sencilla, apuesten lo que tienen, yo les apuesto treinta centavos a que el camión monstruo "Camio Retas" barrerá el piso con "Motor more"—

—Pero Eddy— habló Ed.

—yo ya vi la película y…— Ed no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Eddy colocó su mano en la boca.

—No Ed! , no se vale Spoilear la película, por más que esta sea una película clásica, asi que CÁLLATE! ¿está bien?— dijo Eddy, el pelos necios ya sabía muy bien que los chicos nunca han visto las películas clásicas, únicamente las versiones modernas.

—Yo apuesto a Motor more— una voz hizo que todos se voltearan sorprendidos, la que dijo eso, era la propia Jackie Lynn thomas.

—¿Motor more?— Dijo Eddy antes de tirarse sobre el respaldo del sofá y echarse a reír en voz alta como siempre lo hace. Se secó una lágrima antes de hablar.

—No te ofendas Jackie, pero no lo veo posible que gane, es decir, míralo— dijo Eddy señalando con el dedo índice hacia el televisor.

Jackie se volteó hacia el televisor, efectivamente Eddy tenía razón, Motor more en la película a pesar de tener poderosos y gigantescos neumáticos, se podía apreciar claramente que era un camión monstruo de menor tamaño, en cambio el mítico e infame camión monstruo llamado "Camio Retas" tenía seis ruedas de tamaño monstruoso, con poderosas y grandes púas metálicas, con poderosos tubos de salida en la parte trasera que disparaban fuego y humo, para colmo era tres veces más enorme que el camión monstruo llamado Motor more.

Muchos de los chicos pensaron que tal vez Jackie no tenía muy buena observación, era bastante obvio quien tenía más probabilidades de ganar en la película. Pero Jackie aún mantenía su sonrisa sincera, dirigió su mirada hacia Nazz.

—A ver Nazz ¿tu que piensas? ¿apostarías conmigo? Al fin y al cabo, sólo se trata de cuarenta centavos—

—Hmmm está bien, apuesto lo mismo que Jackie Lynn por Motor more— dijo Nazz decidida y confiando en su amiga.

—¿Tú que dices Kev?— preguntó la rubia.

—¿Yo? Pues le daré la razón a Eddy, yo apuesto treinta centavos a que gana "Camio Retas"—

—¿Qué?— exclamó Nazz dándole un golpe pequeño a Kevin.

—¿En serio piensas apostar en contra de tu novia?—

—Es que Eddy tiene razón, mira a Camio Retas, es bastante obvia que arrasará con Motor more.—

Nazz suspiró , estaba pensando en que tal vez Jackie hacía una apuesta ya perdida, pero confiaba mucho en ella , raras veces Jackie se equivocaba en ocasiones ,así que mandó al diablo sus pensamientos y decidió dejar que todo pase.

—Bien, ya está hecha la apuesta— dijo Eddy victorioso.

—alguien más quiere unirse?—

Si, la mayoría de los chicos decidieron apostar, Rolf nunca cuestionaba a Kevin, así que el también aposto por "Camio Retas", Jimmy dio su apoyo a Jackie apostando a Motor more también , Doble d y Ed también apostaron por él, sólo Sarah fue la única que no apostó.

—Espero que valga la pena Jackie— dijo Nazz

—Shhh silencio la pelea empezó— dijo Eddy.

La rubia de peach creek tomó el contro remoto y subió el volumen, mientras se acomodaba más con su pareja Kevin.

En la película, se podía observar como ambos camiones monstruo se estrellaron entre si, Camio Retas arrancaba con todas sus fuerzas para llevarse por delante a Motor more, pero motor more a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, tenía buena resistencia, arrancaba contra Camio Retas con el mismo nivel de fuerza.

—¡Oh vamos!—gritaba Eddy.

—¡Es más pequeño y débil que tú! ¿qué tanto te cuesta derribarlo?—

—Eddy, es una película no una pelea en vivo— dijo el chico del gorro.

—Ya lo sé cabeza de calcetín— respondió Eddy cruzándose de brazos.

Todos observaban la película con atención, Rolf , Kevin y Eddy sonreían poco a poco, al ver que el gigantezco camión rojo monstruo Camio Retas estaba ganando terreno contra Motor more, Jackie , Nazz, Jimmy y los demás perderían la apuesta, ya se imaginaban gastarse el dinero en los caramelos rompemuelas.

Sus ilusiones no duraron mucho cuando en la película, vieron que Motor more saltó sobre Camio Retas, revelando sus púas metálicas sobre sus neumáticos y dañando considerablemente los ojos o visores del camión adversario, este no pudo ver, en su desesperación comenzó a rugir con ira y saltar para sacar a Motor more de encima, aunque había perdido su vista, la bestia tenía buen sentido auditivo, Sabía donde estaba Motor more, pensaba que si él caia su oponente también lo haría, comenzó a arrancar con toda ira hacía él de forma aterradora, Motor more ya lo había visto venir y esquivó a Camio Retas en el último segundo, este fue hacia una rampa que lo hizo terminar boca abajo y explotando.

Rolf, Kevin, y Eddy quedaron boquiabiertos con el resultado de la batalla, mientras que Ed, Doble d, Jackie, Nazz y Jimmy vitoreaban en señal de victoria.

—JAJA en tu cara!— dijo Nazz resfregando su victoria a Kevin.

—Ahora págame, vamos Kev—

—Rayos, está bien— dijo Kevin dignándose a pagarle los treinta centavos a su chica, también le tenía que dar esa misma cantidad a Jimmy, Doble d, Ed y claro Jackie.

—Bonita apuesta la que hiciste Eddy— dijo Kevin sarcástico.

—Oye Kevin! Tú elegiste a quien apostar, y tú Jackie, ¿Cómo supiste que Motor more ganaría?—

Eddy se volteó hacia sus amigos.

—Doble d, Ed, sabían de esto?—

—Bueno, yo confiaba en Jackie asi que aposté, la verdad no creí que acertaría— dijo Doble d

—Yo sabía que Motor more ganaría, yo ya he visto la película antes— aseguró Ed.

—¿¡Y te quedaste callado sin decírmelo cabeza hueca?!— gritó Eddy.

—Tú dijiste que no Spoileara— respondió Ed cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos chicos, se ve que fui la única que se fijaba realmente en la película, es más que sólo batallas y peleas de monstruos, se los explicaré— dijo Jackie, todos le prestaron atención.

—Miren, Camio Retas era el camión monstruo supuestamente más letal e imbatible ¿no? Ganó tantas batallas , y por eso se consideraba invencible, su soberbia aumentaba creyendo que no habría ni existiría nadie que le haría frente, hasta que apareció Motor more, un camión monstruo novato con determinación—

Todos parecían entender lo que Jackie trataba de decir, mientras ella continuaba.

—Lo subestimaron por su tamaño y nunca reconocieron su verdadero potencial, así que cuando llegó el momento de enfrentarse a Camio Retas, el luchó con todas sus ganas , fuerza, e ingenio que es lo que destacó más, vió su punto débil y lo logró, lo pudo vencer, BAN!—

Decía ella abriendo su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo, luego tomó su vaso de gaseosa y lobebió de la pajilla.

—Rolf lo entendió, la chica Jackie quiere decir que no importa la apariencia, no hay que subestimar a nadie, como dicen en mi pueblo "Leche cortada aún sirve para el queso"—

—Tiene razón—dijo Jimmy

—Si… si…— decían todos mientras asentían.

Jackie sonreía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, observó a Nazz quien le levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, Jackie le dio un guiño de ojo. Decidieron observar el resto de las otras tres películas sin necesidad de apuestas, Luego de eso, bailaron en la sala de estar algunos temas de músicas veraniegos. Cuando cesaron, la curiosidad de Jackie sobre el paradero de cierto chico que siempre veía pasar y charlar con un pedazo de madera. Ella no pudo evitar preguntar:

—Oigan ¿y donde está Johnny? Ese era su nombre ¿no? ¿por qué no vino con ustedes?—

Un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación, Sarah y Jimmy bajaron la cabeza apenados, Rolf desvió la mirada, Nazz y Kevin miraron uno al otro como diciendo ¿tu se lo dices? Hasta que fue Nazz la que se acercó a ella.

—Bueno, Nazz poco después de que regresáramos al vecindario, tu sabes, cuando aceptamos a los Eds —

—Si?—

—Bueno, Johnny desertó de nosotros—

—¿Cómo que desertó? No te estoy entendiendo Nazz—

Se cruzó de brazos.

—El se volvió enemigo de todos, nos odia—

Jackie abrió los ojos, y levantó una ceja.

—¿qué? De qué hablas?—

—SE VOLVIÓ MÁS LOCO QUE UNA CABRA!— exclamó Rolf.

—Bromean ¿cierto?—

—No, Ojalá, pero no, Johnny está loco de remate—dijo Kevin

— se cree un demente supervillano que quiere vengarse del vecindario, Si supieras todas las cosas que nos hizo desde entonces—

—destruyó mis cultivos de zanahorias y berenjenas, Rolf tuvo que pedirle al chico Doble d que me hiciera artefactos de seguridad— dijo Rolf.

—me escupió semillas de calabaza, y una me dejó un ojo morado una vez— dijo Jimmy

—Quemó mis muñecas— dijo Sarah , obviamente ella ya estaba algo mayor, pero fue un trauma y rabia que nunca olvidará.

Jackie no podía creer el relato tan loco que escuchaba de los chicos, incluso los Eds hablaban con cierto miedo de las atrocidades cometidas por Johnny, ella no podíar tan si siquiera imaginar que un chico tan simpático y amigable como Johnny haría todas esas cosas, pero era verdad, ella no lo creería si no fuera por las experiencias mágicas extrañas vividas en su ciudad natal, así uno creería cualquier suceso por más loco que este sonara.

Johnny era chico extraño, no había duda de eso, pero jamás pasó por su mente que se convertiría en un psicópata sediento del dolor ajeno y vengativo.

—¿Alguien ha intentado hablar con él?— preguntó ella seria.

—Jackie ¿qué parte de que el pelonchas está deschavetado no entiendes?— dijo Eddy

—¿Tanto como para no hablar pacíficamente con él?—

—Doble d ya intentó la diplomacia con él— respondió Eddy.

—No funcionó para nada—

—Entonces no existe forma de que las cosas estén en paz con él— dedujo Jackie resumiendo todo.

—Tal vez sea yo la que deba razonar con él—

Todos observaron y jadearon en sorpresa por lo que la chica de Echo creek había dicho.

—No Jackie, te lo digo por experiencia, no es buena idea tratar con Johnny, el ya no es ese chico amable y gracioso que conociste, es… otra persona— dijo Nazz queriendo aconsejarla una segunda vez , hacer que desista de esa loca idea.

—Además Marco puede irse de la tierra en cualquier momento sin despedirse de ti.—

—Marco puede esperar— respondió Jackie con determinación.

—si puedo resolver un problema aquí, lo resuelvo—

—Bueno, de hecho sí hay un modo de poder vencer al pelón—

—ED CÁLLATE!— le gritó Eddy.

—SI UNO SIGUE SU JUEGO SERÁ MUCHO PEOR!—

—Además no creo que Jackie quiera hacerlo— opinó Doble d.

—¿De qué hablan?— preguntó ella.

—Olvídalo Jackie, no es nada, es sólo una idea estúpida— dijo Eddy.

—Quiero oír esa "idea estúpida"—

Los Eds se quedaban en silencio ante ellos.

—Bien, iré a hablar con Johnny—

Jackie caminó hacia la puerta.

—NO!— todos gritaron al únisono asustados.

Ed rápidamente corrió hacia la chica de mechón de pelo verde agua, y retuvo en un abrazo.

—¿qué ocurre Ed?— preguntó ella confundida.

Ed volteó su mirada hacia el chico del gorro.

—dícelo tu Doble d—

Doble d tomó aire antes de hablar.

—Johnny había dicho, que como él es un supervillano, un héroe enmascarado poderoso tiene que aparecer para vencerlo, sólo así el dejaría en paz el vecindario—

—El quiere que otro demente disfrazado venga a vencerlo en su juego, y como nadie quiere hacer el ridículo, entonces lo que hicimos fue soportar sus intentos de arruinarnos la vida— resumió Kevin.

—Oh ¿sólo hay que hacer eso y ya?—dijo Jackie con cierta duda, todos asintieron en respuesta.

—Bien, yo lo haré—

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

—¿En serio lo harás?— preguntó Jimmy.

—Por supuesto, pero ya que no hay tiempo me quedaré a dormir en casa de Nazz esta noche, mañana iré a confrontar a Johnny, Doble d quiero que me diseñes un traje de heroína—

Y asi los chicos se despidieron, Sarah y Jimmy regresaron a sus casas, al igual que los Eds lo hicieron, Rolf se retiró, sólo Kevin se quedó a dormir en casa de Nazz, pero en el sofá de abajo, no sabía si Johnny o mejor "La calabaza" como se hace llamar los estaban espiando e intentaría hacer algo contra las chicas, Jackie y Nazz tuvieron su pijamada nocturna no planeada, por los viejos tiempo de cuando eran niñas, después de que Nazz por fin le pudo contar a Jackie cómo se pasaron de la zona de amigos a una pareja oficial, mientras Jackie narraba otra de las aventuras locas que pasó junto a Marco y Star algunas veces, la excursión de estudiantes en otra dimensión por ejemplo, charlaron hasta que finalmente les llegó el sueño y se acostaron, a la mañana siguiente se habían levantado y bajado a desayunar, Kevin les había preparado unos ricos tocinos con huevos fritos, y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Al terminar de desayunar los tres se dirigieron en dirección a la casa de Doble d, para ver si el traje ya estaba terminado, por suerte para las chicas, Doble d se había despertado temprano, y empezó a coser y crear el traje, calculando la medida de la cintura y las piernas de Jackie Lynn thomas, según lo que calculó con su sentido visual le quedaría casi a la perfección, Al tocar el timbre, Doble d las recibió , la hora de la verdad había llegado.

Mientras tanto Sarah, Jimmy, Ed, Eddy y Rolf estaban esperando en frente de la casa de Johnny en medio de la calle, sabían que desde dentro Johnny los vigilaba, pero eso no tenía mucha relevancia ahora.

—qué extraño, por qué todos están reunido allí afuera— dijo cierto pelonchas que observaba desde las persianas de su ventana, con cierta mirada paranoica.

pronto vió que Nazz y Kevin habían llegado, pero nunca se imaginó que detrás de ellos venía una chica misteriosa vestida de superheroína, abrió los ojos de Sorpresa, ya se dio cuenta de qué se trataba todo, al parecer los chicos del vecindario sí hallaron a alguien, la pregunta ¿podría detenerlo?

—Ves eso Tablón? — dijo el niño calvo llevando a su "amigo" de madera hacia la ventana.

—El enemigo ha preparado su ofensiva, tenemos que preparar la nuestra!—

Rápidamente el chic corrió por las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Afuera de la casa, sobre la vereda de concreta, Jackie estaba llevando las manos alrededor de su cuerpo, el traje estaba algo ajustado, era de color naranja con manchas negras al alrededor, tenía un antifaz del mismo color.

—Doble d este traje está algo ajustado, y no es que no me guste, pero enserio este diseño es lo mejor que se te ocurrió? parezco Miraculous Ladybug —

—Es lo que ocurre cuando uno tiene que diseñar y crear cosas de último minuto— dijo Doble d, el chico del gorro ya estaba acostumbrado, casí siempre el cocía los disfraces para las estafas.

—Bueno, yo no veo que le quede tan mal— dijo Eddy con cierta sonrisa picarona, sin duda la vista de Jackie con traje ajustado era todo un deleite para el chico de los tres pelos.

—Bien , hagámoslo— Jackie caminó hacia el césped de la casa, pero antes de que siquiera lo pisara, Nazz rápidamente la detuvo, poniendo su mano en el hombro.

—¿qué pasa Nazz?—

La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia los Eds.

—Chicos—

Los tres Eds asintieron en respuesta, Doble d tenía una bellota, Ed tenía unas esponjas, y Eddy unas cuantas piedras, ellos arrojaron lo que tenían hacia el césped, Jackie estaba confundida con la escena, hasta que se sorprendió en grande al ver que unos cuantos enormes pares de mandíbulas metálicas aparecieron cerrándose en toda la zona del cesped.

Jackie abrió los ojos con terror.

—Trampas para osos— dijo Rolf.

—El chico Johnny es muy astuto, las colocó para que nadie se acercara a su guarida—

—Tienen que estar bromeando — dijo Jackie.

—¿enserio Johnny puso todo eso?—

Todos asintieron en respuesta, ella tragó saliva.

—AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Los felicito, no creí que notarían mis trampas y eso que las escondí muy bien—

—Luego de ver las locuras que has hecho no debería sorprendernos Johnny— dijo Kevin mirándolo serio.

Johnny apretó los dientes con ira.

—¡Mi nombre no es Johnny! ¡Yo soy la temible Calabaza!—

Jackie pudo observar que Jonny tenía pantalones blancos largos, remera verde, una enorme capa azul marino, con una calabaza cortada como casco.

"Mis disfraz tiene más ingenio comparado al suyo" pensó ella.

—Y díganme ¿Quién es ella?— dijo La calabaza apuntando con el dedo a la chica disfrazada.

—Recuerda Jackie, como lo ensayamos— le susurró Nazz.

—Mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia— dijo la misteriosa heroína.

—Pero puedes llamarme "Orange…. Emm…Ladybug"—

Jackie imitó una pose heroica, mientras que la Calabaza levantó una ceja.

—Orange ladybug? ¿Es enserio?—

—Era de los pocos nombres que no estaban registrados— respondió Jackie con indiferencia.

—Los vecinos me dijeron que te estás portando muy mal , bien vine de Echo creek para detener tu villanía de una vez por todas—

"Echo creek, por qué se me hace familiar ese nombre" pensó el supervillano,

—Bien, Orange ladybug, Si logras derrotarme, haré lo que digas, pero si yo gano, esos tontos que te trajeron serán mis sirvientes y esclavos AJAJAJAJA!—

Jackie notó que Johnny no la reconoció con el disfraz ni el antifaz.

—¿Qué? Olvídalo!— gritó Eddy,

—Estás loco— gritó Kevin

—JA sueña Johnny!— dijo Sarah.

—¡hecho!— dijo Jackie, todos la miraron en shock.

—¿QUÉ?— gritaron todos al únisono.

—Confien en mi, chicos—dijo Jackie

—Yo sé que puedo vencerlo—

—BASTA DE TONTERÍAS! ATACA YA!— gritó Johnny impaciente.

—como quieras, fruta amarga— respondió Jackie.

—La calabaza es una verdura— gritó Eddy.

—Bueno, técnicamente la calabaza es una fruta eddy—

—Cállate Doble d—

—AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH—

—aaaaahh!—

Jackie corrió hacia Johnny, el hizo lo mismo , El pelonchas de la nada levantó un palo escondido entre la maleza, iba a golpearla con eso, gracias a sus reflejos Jackie esquivó ese golpe y saltó a unos metros de él. Pudo observar que ese palo era de escoba, y tenía una tabla como escudo atado a él. Este tenía pintado una cara, ella pudo ver que era Tablón. La Tabla con quien Johnny siempre hablaba.

—¿Enserio pensaste que pelearía sin mi compañero?— dijo Johnny con una sonrisa malvada.

—que mal que tú no tengas uno—

—Hola Tablón— Saludo ella.

—¿La conoces? Vil traidor?—dijo Johnny con enojo a su amigo de madera.

—¿Cómo que no sabes quien es? Ella te saludó tonto!—

—Vamos Johnny, pienso que podemos resolver esto sin tener que usar la violencia—

—Piensas mal chica—

Johnny con toda velocidad y con mirada casi de maniaco, comenzó a usar el palo de Tablón y empezó a moverlo hacia ambos lados en dirección a Jackie con la intención de lastimarla nuevamente.

Jackie la esquivaba con toda rapidez, Los chicos observaban con seriedad la pelea, Efectivamente Johnny era rápido, esa mirada de odio nunca antes vista en él intimidaba como nunca. Nazz realmente quería ir a ayudarla pero Kevin la retuvo le dijo que tuviese fe en la chica de Echo creek que lo lograría.

Jackie estaba a punto de cansarse y perder el aliento, tenía que terminar con esto ahora, el esquivar esos ataques realmente era agotador.

—BIEN JOHNNY, TÚ ME OBLIGASTE A HACERLO!— gritó ella.

Jackie rápidamente se arrastró por el suelo, dándole una patada en los pies, haciendo que Johnny caiga al suelo fuertemente. Aprovechó el momento para colocarse encima suyo y estirar sus brazos hacia atrás, como en la lucha libre.

—AAAHHHHHHHHH QUÉ DOLOR , ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, LA CALABAZA ESTÁ ACORRALADA!— gritó Johnny.

—Listo, ya no puedes hacer mucho en esta posición, ahora ríndete y cumple con mis demandas, tú lo prometiste—

—NO! NECESITARÁS MÁS QUE UNA LLAVE PARA VENCER A LA INFAME CALABAZA!—

Jackie no tuvó más opción que estirar sus brazos con más fuerza, no quería hacerlo pero era por el bien propio de Johnny, el gritó con más dolor.

—AHHHHHHH! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ME RINDO! LA CALABAZA SE RINDE!—

—Así me gusta— dijo ella un con sonrisa.

—Bien hecho!— gritó Nazz.

—Así se hace— gritó Kevin.

Todos los demás chicos la vitorearon, Los Eds no fueron la excepción.

Jackie soltó a Johnny, se levantó, le dio la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie , el miró al suelo avergonzado, había perdido ridículamente ahora no sólo era una vergüenza como héroe sino también como villano.

—Ahora debo cumplir con tus demandas, si quieres que me vaya de Peach creek lo haré— dijo Johnny cabizbajo, quitándose su casco de la Calabaza con tristeza.

—Yo no quiero que te vayas— respondió ella.

Johnny levantó la mirada sorprendido hacia la heroína misteriosa, ella se quitó el antifaz revelando su identidad, Johnny quedó boquiabierto al ver de quién era

—¿Jackie Lynn thomas?—

Johnny incluso se había sonrojado levemente al ver que la chica de Echo creek, estaba más linda y bella que las otras veces que la vió.

—Echo creek …. Ooooooh, ahora todo tiene sentido— dirigió su mirada a su amigo de madera.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que era ella ,Tablón?—

—Johnny— dijo Jackie con seriedad, todos los chicos dejaron de celebrar y prestaron atención.

—Yo no quiero que te vayas Johnny, quiero que te reconcilies con tus amigos—

El niño calvo no respondió, sólo se dio la vuelta molesto.

—Sólo si ellos se disculpan conmigo—

Jackie no comprendía.

—¿por qué dices eso?—

Johnny señaló con el dedo a Nazz y compañía.

—¡ELLOS ME GOLPEARON BRUTALMENTE AQUEL DÍA EN EL "MONDO AGOGÓ", EN VEZ DE EXPLICARME QUE LOS EDS AHORA ERAN AMIGOS! ¡NO SE DISCULPARON! ¡LOS ODIÉ A TODOS DESDE ENTONCES!—

Jackie observó a los chicos.

—¿Enserio hicieron eso con Johnny?—

—Bueno…— dijo Sarah avergonzada

—Él atacó a mi hermano y mis amigos sin preguntar y… ya sabes… el impulso del momento y… y…—

—Discúlpense con él— exigió Jackie sin rodeos.

—Esta bien, perdón Johnny— dijo Sarah.

—Por favor lo siento no debí golpearte de esa forma. Fui un idiota lo reconozco—dijo Kevin.

—Rolf te preparará los tradicionales pastelillos del perdón sin falta— dijo Rolf.

Johnny aún se veía molesto pero sonrió.

—Está bien amigos, disculpa aceptada—

De repente para sorpresa del chico calvo, Jackie le dio un abrazo.

—Sabía que podias hacerlo—

Pronto todos se unieron al abrazo, el momento conmovedor no duró mucho ya que Ed los levantó al abrazarlos a todos fuertemente.

—¡Ed idiota, no tan fuerte!— dijo Eddy.

—Bien ahora que todo está arreglado…— Jackie se quedó en shock al ver que la hora, era cerca del mediodía. Rápidamente corrió hacia casa de Nazz , caminó a la mesa de la sala de estar, y tomo su celular, vió que en su buzón de entrada, había un mensaje de Marco.

—Oh rayos—

 _"Hola Jackie, bueno me alegro que estés en un lugar reconfortante a tu gusto, yo no sé si pueda esperarte, tengo que ir a Mewni, algo debió pasar con el reino de la madre de Star como para que se vaya así como así"_

—no no no no ¡llegaré tarde!— Jackie rápidamente se quitó su traje, se colocó sus rodilleras y casco y montó su bicicleta, sin perder tiempo rodó a toda velocidad, no sin antes pasar por Nazz y despedirse.

—Lo siento Nazz, llevo prisa, la próxima me quedaré más tiempo ¡lo prometo!—

Jackie se fue directo hacia las colinas de Peach creek donde estaba el camino hacia Echo creek, no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar, eso si, tuvo que pasar con precaución al ver el enorme tráfico que había en las autopistas de la ciudad, luego de eso , llegó al vecindario, se alivió de ver que estaba a unas pocas cuadras de la casa de Marco, rápidamente dejó la bicicleta tirada en el frente de la casa Díaz, corrió a toda velocidad, abrió la puerta, y entró, con casco y todo.

—¿Marco? ¿Marco? Ya llegué!-

Jackie se quitó el casco, observando que el chico latino aún no se haya marchado.

—Oh, Jackie llegaste— dijo el chico latino saliendo de la cocina.

—Marco escucha, perdóname por haberte gritado, es que estaba shockeada por lo que pasó, sólo quiero que sepas no estoy enojada contigo ni nada de eso—

—Jackie tranquilízate, está bien, no fue tu culpa, fue mía, debí resolver mejor las cosas con Star—

Jackie observó una curiosidad.

—¿Y eso?— preguntó ella.

—Oh esto, es el cereal del capitán blanches, el favorito de Star, pienso llevárselo ahora—

Jackie desvió la mirada con tristeza.

—irás a hablar con ella ¿no?—

Marco suspiró y se dio vuelta.

—No sé si la vea cuando llegue allá, algo está pasando en Mewni y no es nada bueno , eso es seguro—

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento.

—Bien… es hora de que me vaya—

Marco sacó las tijeras mágicas de Heckapoo de su bolsillo y abrió un portal con ellas.

—no sé si vuelva pronto—

Sin esperárselo, Jackie abrazó a Marco de espaldas, el se quedó sin palabras, con la cara rojiza.

—Dile a Star de mi parte que lo siento, que no quise herirla ¿está bien?—

—Lo haré Jackie—

La chica de mechón de pelo verde agua observó como el chico latino traspasó el portal antes de que este se cerrara, Jackie salió cabizbaja pero aliviada de ver que por fin las cosas quedaron tranquilas entre ella y Marco.

—Veo que alcanzaste a despedirte— dijo una voz conocida.

—¿Nazz? ¿qué haces aquí?—

—decidí pasar un tiempo aqui con mi mejor amiga en toda esta dimensión—

Jackie sonrió, pudo notar que Nazz también llevaba casco y unos patines puestos.

—¿Tus rollers?—

—Así es ¿quieres ver si tu patineta es más rápida que mis rollers?—

—Oh pues ya rugiste Van bartonshmeer— dijo jackie con una sonrisa. con su Skate en mano.

Y así ambas amigas empezaron una carrera por la extensa calle del barrio de Echo creek, hacia el horizonte, al menos este verano Jackie no iba estar sola, pero lo que no sabía es que lo que el año entrante le tenía preparado, su relación con Marco no podía seguir a flote, por pensar en Star, Y ella tendría que romper con él por el bien de ambos.

 **FIN.**

 **Bien, espero que les haya encantado este fic crossover, un mejor final, no le pude haber puesto, yo quería extender la historia, para una interacción de Jackie con las Kankers, pero no se pudo en fin, puede que este fic tenga continuación. Adiós :) gracias por leer mi fic.**

 **(cap editado)**


End file.
